Fallen
by RayneCeleste
Summary: Rayne is found with no memory of who she is. She is the host of a demon called Koori. Gaara runs into her in Konoha and is startled to hear the voice inside of him hiss "Koori" and a reply from Rayne "Shikaku, it has been a long time brother" GAARA X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Falling**

Chapter 1

Falling was the last thing I remember, down past stars and planets, through galaxy upon galaxy and then finally I landed.

I was found outside a small village when I was 12.

No one knew where I had come from or who I was, not even me.

I have no memory of my life, my birthday, my parents or even my name.

I was passed on to an elderly couple. From that day on I was known as Rayne the Foundling.

I sat there staring at myself in the mirror my eyes wondered over my features.

First my long wavy black hair cascading over my shoulders, my silver eyes, my button nose and then finally my pink lips.

I glanced around the room that had been mine for the past three years.

It was nothing special, a single bed up against one wall and a few items scattered around the room.

I was lost in thought when I heard my grandmother calling my name. (I called my guardians grandma and grandpa)

"Rayne, Rayne" she called.

"Yes" I shouted back to her.

"Come down here for a moment" my grandpa called.

I slowly made my way downstairs; I started to think if I had done anything bad in the past couple of weeks that they could have found out about.

As I walked into the dining room I noticed that not only my grandma and grandpa were in the room but a strange man with a head band and a mask over his face was standing there talking in a low tone as if he didn't want to be overheard.

They all stopped talking when I entered the room and my grandparents threw each other nervous glances.

"Umm you wanted to talk to me" I said nervously.

"Yes Rayne, this is Kakashi he is a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village" he murmured as he glanced at Kakashi.

"Hi" I whispered.

I wasn't used to meeting new people, we never had visitors.

"Hi Rayne, I wanted to speak with you alone if I may?" he said gently.

I looked at my grandparents but they both had their heads down avoiding my gaze, what's going on I thought.

I walked out into the backyard with Kakashi and stopped under the cherry blossom tree I had planted my first week I arrived here.

"Rayne as you know I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village but what you don't know is that I am looking for someone to fill the new opening on my team and I think that you may be the perfect person to fill that spot".

I stared open mouthed at him; I had only vaguely heard about ninjas in the village eavesdropping on younger people like myself, now I was being asked to become one? I just didn't understand.

"You want me to be a member of your team! I don't even know what a ninja does.

Don't you have to have special skills or something?" I asked bewildered.

"Well yes but you will be taught them in due time, that is if you accept my offer".

"But what about my gramps and grams, will they come with us?" I asked.

"Well no…. but you will be provided a residence when you arrive" Kakashi reassured.

"I uh I don't know it's umm… well…" I murmured "I just don't know".

Kakashi smiled at me and said "I'll give you until lunch time tomorrow and then you can tell me your answer" he said.

Then he disappeared into thin air like some kind of magic trick.

"Wow" I whispered.

I walked back inside and went to my bedroom to think.

I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

I don't know how long I lay there but the next thing I remember was waking up with the sun streaming through the curtain and grams voice calling me from downstairs.

I walked downstairs still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Kakashi was waiting for me downstairs standing in the same spot as before.

"Well" he began "What's your answer?" I had thought long and hard about this the previous day and I had made up my mind in what I presume was the early hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse, you see I have made a home here in this small village and I plan to live out my days here with my family".

Kakashi looked disappointed but he didn't say anything about it.

"Very well" he said "I thank you for your time".

And then he vanished again into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling**

Chapter 2

"Why didn't you accept his offer" my grandfather said looking confused "It would take you places you have never seen before, it's a great offer especially coming from Kakashi, and he is a powerful ninja".

I stared hard into my grandfathers eyes and replied thoughtfully "How come you didn't tell me about ninjas before gramps?"

"We didn't want you to get your hopes up Rayne; you see not everyone can become a ninja it has to be in your blood" he looked thoughtful, almost like he was hiding something but then the look passed and he was staring at me with sadness "that could have been your only chance at a better life that what we could provide you".

"But gramps, I love this life I don't want any other one" I protested but the sadness remained on his face.

Oh well I thought as I headed upstairs, no use trying to get him out of his mood once he is set on an emotion he stays with it until he's ready to emerge from it.

Once I was upstairs I glanced around for the thousandth time and sat down on my bed, my imagination going wild with all the possible scenarios that could have happened had I have said yes to Kakashi.

I drifted into sleep with dreams of a new life.

It was around 3am when I was awoken by screams.

I sat up quickly and listened to the horror around me.

I raced over to the window and looked out staring at the village around me.

What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life.

All around me there was houses burning and people screaming, dead bodies lay in the street and explosions were detonating everywhere.

I glanced towards the end of the street at two people fighting.

I heard a thud from downstairs and instantly I thought of all the possible things that my mind could think of that could make that sound but all I could think of was one.

I raced downstairs to see my grandfather's body lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

The front door had been ripped off its hinges and there was a man standing where it had been holding my grandmother by the throat.

"Run Rayne run" she whispered and then he killed her

Frozen with fear I didn't move as he came towards me.

I finally came to my senses and ran, I ran for my life.

I pushed passed him and ran out into the street.

Not bothering to look where I was going I tripped over something and lay sprawled on the street, not bothering to get up I awaited my death.

"Rayne" said a quiet whisper.

I didn't respond. "Rayne" it came again, I lifted my head to see a figure crouching in the darkness. I instantly recognised him,

"Kakashi" I whimpered "They're all dead".

"I know Rayne, we have to go. Now!" he said with surprising calmness.

Kakashi picked me up and ran. I heard the sound of our pursuit and closed my eyes.

Darkness surrounded me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling**

Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange looking room, there were multiple beds lined up against the wall and a window next to me.

I could hear quiet murmurs from outside the door.

Suddenly it burst open and an energetic teenager with blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit was standing in the door way.

"Your right bushy brow" he shouted "she is pretty".

Another teenager calmly walked into my room and hit the blonde one on the head.

The second one went bright red as he saw that I was awake.

The one in orange introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and this is Rock Lee but you can call him bushy brow, everyone else does"

"they do not!" shouted Lee.

I started to giggle at them bickering with each other.

"It's nice to meet you both but where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital" Naruto said.

Just then Kakashi walked through the door followed by a woman that looked in her twenties.

"I hope these two aren't disturbing you" said Kakashi.

"Not at all" I giggled.

"I'm Tsunade the Hokage for the Hidden Leaf Village" she explained "You must be Rayne?"

"Umm yes I am but could you explain how I got there?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi who nodded his head.

"From what I understand" she began "you blacked out just as Kakashi exited the village, he then became panicked when you didn't wake after a few hours and high tailed it to the Hidden Leaf Village, you were then treated by myself for a stress concussion and you have been asleep in this bed for about three days and that about sums it up".

I stared at the people surrounding me "what happened to my village" I whispered.

"We sent some Junín ninjas there to help with the defence of the village but when they got there it was burnt to the ground" Tsunade said gravely "there were no survivors".

I sat there looking at her with tears threatening to overflow "I'm the only one left, out of hundreds only I survived".

I closed my eyes and lay back down, "please leave" I said in an emotionless voice.

Tsunade nodded her head and everyone started to leave, as I closed my eyes I heard Tsunade whisper "when you realise the gift you posses come to me and we will talk"

I heard her leave quietly and I let the sobs overcome me, everyone was gone, not even the children survived.

How could someone hurt innocent children?

They had done nothing wrong, any of them, not even the adults.

Sure they hadn't been the nicest people in the world but to kill them like that chilled me to my bones.

I lay in my bed for days on end wondering what they had done to deserve a fate like that.

But no answer came to me.

Maybe they had done something to offend another village; maybe they had stolen a precious item or had gotten framed by another village.

I heard my grandfather's voice in my head "Wake up to you Rayne. There's nothing that you can do about it, no good ever came to lingering over something that you can't change. So get up and make the most of your life while you still can".


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling**

Chapter 4

I stood up and made my way to the window, looking out of it I could see the stone faces of the Hokage's that had passed on to the afterlife.

I walked to the door at the front of the room and opened it.

Looking down the hallway I saw a girl with pink hair.

"Umm excuse me" I said "can you please tell me where I could find the Hokage; I need to speak with her".

The girl looked at me blankly, and then she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"You must be Rayne, im Sakura, Lady Tsunade's apprentice I'll show you where she is"

Sakura started to lead me to Lady Tsunade's office.

As we left the hospital she started to tell me about the village and the people in it.

"Well when I stared out in the village as an academy student I was put into a team of 3, well we all were.

I was put in with Sasuke and Naruto" she smiled when she said Naruto's name "you've already met him but Sasuke… well he has chosen a different path to the rest of us" she looked upset but then suddenly the mood seemed to pass "Oh and you have to meet the rest of us, Hinata, Shino and Kiba are on a team and then there's Ino, Shikamaru and Choji and last but not least Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten, I think you met Lee before but in due time you will get to know everyone"

"Sakura I hope your not using your bad influence on Rayne now" the sudden voice startled us both and Sakura blushed when she saw Tsunade.

"Umm… Lady Tsunade I was just telling Rayne about the other Genin"

"Ok Sakura I need to talk to Rayne now so if you'll excuse us" Sakura nodded and left us to speak.

"Well Rayne what is it you wanted to speak to me about"

"Well…umm… you see I would like to stay in the village if that's not to much of a problem"

Tsunade smiled and nodded "I thought you would be asking that so I have already organised a place for you to be staying at.

I would also like to ask you a question" I nodded gesturing to ask away "Would you like to partake in training to become a ninja?" I stood in the middle of her office looking dumbfounded "Me… a ninja?"

"Yes Rayne. When you came to us I had one of the villagers to look over you. This particular villager possesses Beyakugahn, it enabled him to see the chakra networks within the body and yours are active. Which means I know that you have used jutsu before, so what's your answer?"

I stared at her determined expression and knew that it would be useless to refuse her "I accept your offer"

"Brilliant, I will give you a few more days to recover and then we will begin your training, I will have Sakura take you shopping for clothes and show you to your residence".


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling**

Chapter 5

With that Sakura came in and ushered me out of the building.

"Yay shopping!" she exclaimed "I know just the place and while we're at it we'll get you a haircut to".

Three hours later I was ladled with bag upon bag.

I was wearing a pair of long tight black pants, a purple singlet and a black jacket zipped halfway up with purple fluffy stuff on the hood.

Sakura had ordered the hairdresser to give me layers and a side fringe.

The hairdresser looked at me with a scared expression at Sakura's dominant tone.

I stifled a giggle and waited patiently until the haircut was done.

"Ok now to your new home" Sakura smiled at me as she led me down the now dark street.

We finally came to a large houses entrance I stared at the closed door until Sakura got impatient and knocked loudly.

I stood back as a girl about my age answered the door and smiled shyly at me.

"Hi Hinata" Sakura said "This is Rayne, Rayne this is Hinata, you will be staying with her and her family until we can organise an apartment for you to live at"

"Hi" I said to the now blushing Hinata.

"Hi" she whispered "We have to go inside now my father is calling me"

"Ok see you around Sakura" I said with a wave

"Bye" she said turning and walking away.

I walked into the luxuriously decorated room and gazed in wonder, Hinata must be royalty or something.

"Not really" she said.

Oh crap I must have thought out loud. Damn, damn, damn. "Sorry" I apologised "I didn't mean to be rude or anything".

"Its fine" Hinata said smiling "I understand completely, it's the usual reaction for visitors, and it is kind of an eyeful".

"Hinata" a voice called from another room.

"That's my father" she said walking towards the voice.

We entered a lounge room; sitting on an armchair was a powerful looking man.

"Father this is Rayne" Hinata explained.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, I would like to thank you for your hospitality towards me it's very generous of you"

Hinata's father smiled at me "any friend of Lady Tsunade's is a friend of mine, Hinata would you show Rayne towards her room, I'm sure she's exhausted".

I smiled gratefully towards him and followed Hinata.

"My father likes you" she said as soon as we were out of earshot of her father.

"Good I would hate to intrude if he didn't like me" I said thankfully.

"This is your room" Hinata opened a door to show me a luxurious room.

A huge mahogany bed sat in the corner smothered by tens of pillows.

Next to the bed was an intricately carved wooden bedside table with a star shaped white candle and a vase of orchids on it?

On the other side of the room was a large wooden dresser carved with the same designs as the bedside table and next to it was a mahogany desk and chair.

"Wow" I exclaimed as I gazed in wonder around the room stopping to stare at the carvings in the furniture, they looked like climbing vines with tiny flowers blooming among the vines.

"Is it ok?" asked Hinata looking unsure

"It's perfect Hinata it's amazing it just…wow, I've never seen anything like it in my life" Hinata beamed with happiness at my wonder.

"Good" she said smiling "I'll leave you to unpack your belongings".

I unpacked my clothes into the dresser and smiled to myself as I flopped down onto the giant bed.

I drifted asleep listening to the water flowing outside in the miniature waterfall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling**

Chapter 6

I was awoken by a feather light tap to the shoulder and a soft whisper in my ear.

"Rayne it's time to get up, breakfast is ready".

"Murh" I gargled in response.

The sound of two different types of laughter alerted me that I wasn't alone in the room.

I sat up and blushed uncontrollably as my gaze fell upon a smiling male stranger with Hinata's lilac eyes.

"Umm hi" I said embarrassed with my non morning tendencies.

"Good morning" he replied with a regal politeness "my name is Neji Hyuga I am Hinata's cousin and I also reside in the Hyuga Compound".

"Oh" was all I could come up with at that moment. I started to blush again at my small vocabulary.

Hinata shooed Neji out and once again told me that breakfast was ready and to get dressed.

When Hinata left I stumbled out of bed and got changed into my day clothes.

I brushed my hair, made my bed and then stumbled out into the dining room where I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was a breakfast feast fit for a king, there were pancakes, toast, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage you name it and it was there.

I stood aghast at all the food. Hinata, Neji and Mr Hyuga were sitting at the table comfortably as if it were nothing unusual.

"Is there something wrong" Hinata said worriedly at the look on my face.

"Uhh…no" I murmured and took my place next to Hinata at the table.

When we had all had our fill of food we left the table and ventured outside.

"Hinata, Tsunade requests Rayne's and your presence at her office to discuss her schedule" Mr Hyuga said addressing Hinata

"Yes father" she replied.

I was day dreaming walking through the markets with Hinata when her shrill squeak brought me out of it.

I spun around to see a stranger on her back.

Immediately I got into a defensive position and got ready to attack when I noticed Hinata and the stranger were laughing.

I straightened up and stared at him.

"Oh Rayne, this is Kiba" Hinata said introducing him.

Kiba got of her back and looked towards me seeming to only just notice me.

"Umm hi" he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Suddenly a giant fluff ball flew towards my face and I screamed in shock as I fell to the ground.

"Akamaru stop!" Kiba yelled.

I noticed that the giant fluff ball wasn't a fluff ball at all but a slobbery puppy licking my face.

I giggled in relief and started to pat him on the head as Kiba pulled him off me.

"I'm really sorry he doesn't usually do that to people, he must really like you".

I laughed in response "it's ok I like dogs" I said laughing at Kiba's attempts to stop Akamaru from jumping on me again.

"We have to go" Hinata said trying to hide her smile "we don't want to be late".

"Sure, I'll see you guys later" Kiba said waving as we walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling**

Chapter 7

Hinata and I had finally made it to Tsunade's office and were about to walk in when we heard yelling from the other side of the door.

"But Grandma Tsunade I don't have a mission and I really, really, really want to go with them".

"I said no and no means no and that's that, end of story end of discussion now get out".

"No".

Hinata smiled as we walked into the office and saw Lady Tsunade's angry face and Naruto pouting in a stubborn way with his arms crossed defiantly.

Tsunade looked at us as we walked in and Naruto turned to face Hinata.

"H-hi Naruto" Hinata stuttered blushing.

"Hey Hinata how are you?" Naruto said brightly "Hi Rayne, you're out of the hospital, finally".

"Ah perfect" Tsunade said with a thoughtful look on her face "Rayne I have found someone you can train with until Kakashi returns from his mission,

Naruto could you please take this note to Sage Jiraiya and take Rayne and Hinata with you please".

"What?" Naruto said dumbfounded

"Just do it please" Tsunade replied.

Hinata and I dragged Naruto out of Tsunade's office before she clobbered Naruto and stopped outside of the Hokage's building.

"Why do I have to take you to the Pervy Sage" Naruto whined

"You have as much of an idea as us Naruto now show us the way" I replied smiling at Naruto's pout.

We arrived at the hot springs and I stared dumbfounded at an old man peeping through a hole in the fence.

"This is Sage Jiraiya?" Naruto nodded

"He's a perv" I exclaimed.

Jiraiya looked up at the sound of his name and continued to stare at us until he noticed Naruto.

"Hey kid" he said "Long time no see, what do you want though I'm busy doing research for my book".

Naruto handed Pervy Sage the note and his face dropped.

"I'm not training anyone, one loud annoying brat is enough, wait"

Jiraiya turned to face me. He looked me over then walked close to me

"What is your name?"

"Rayne" I replied politely looking at my feet.

"Could it be" Jiraiya murmured "It can't it's not possible, but maybe it is" Jiraiya looked me over again and again trying to find something.

I raised my eyes to meet his thoughtful stare.

Jiraiya sucked in a breath and gasped.

"It's you your alive"

I stared at Jiraiya confused; Naruto and Hinata had the same expressions on their face.

"Uh… what do you mean" I asked.

"I know who you are, you're supposed to be dead but they never did find your body, tell me where did you come from?"

Jiraiya looked straight into my eyes with determination.

"I was found outside of a small village near The Village Hidden the Snow when I was 12 no one knew where I had come from or how I got there but a elderly couple took me in and looked after me"

Tears sprang to my eyes at the memory of them but I quickly blinked them away.

"Your name, Rayne, did they give it to you or did you remember it?"

"The villagers gave it to me when they found me; tell me what you know about me!" I yelled frustrated.

"Your name is Rayne Yuki and you are from the Yuki Clan, or you were. Sadly they got wiped out by enemy ninja but you may carry the gene of your clan's power. You see the Yuki clan possessed a few special powers that run through their blood, some could control the shadows using hidden attacks, some could make a diamond barrier for defence that was as equally powerful in attack and some could control the weather creating storms, cyclones and utter destruction whenever they please, and some just a select few in the Yuki Clan carry the true blood line of Snow Jutsu".


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling**

Chapter 8

After getting rid of Naruto and Hinata Jiraiya got me started in my training, for hours on end we worked and worked and worked trying many different methods of jutsu control.

After many hours of intense training Jiraiya called it to a halt

"How can you keep going, it's like you have an endless supply of chakra, it's almost like….wait. It can't be… I wonder. Rayne come with me".

I followed Jiraiya to Lady Tsunade's office for the second time that day and waited outside her door like I was asked.

I heard raised voices from inside the door and finally silence, the door opened to a red faced Tsunade and she ushered me in and Jiraiya out.

I waited patiently for her to tell me what was going on.

"Rayne" she began "for some absurd reason Jiraiya suspects that there is a…well… he suspects there is something inside you that shouldn't be. Tell me do you ever hear any voices inside you or feel another's presence when there isn't anyone around?"

"Well to tell you the truth yes".

Tsunade stared at me with a shocked face "Rayne I'm being serious"

"So am I" I replied.

"Why haven't you told anyone of this" she said bewildered.

"I asked my grandparents if it was normal and they told me that I was special and he was going to help me one day when I was ready" I replied nonchalantly.

"He?" questioned Tsunade cautiously

"His name is Koori-Akuma, but I call him Koori" I said.

"Rayne do you have any markings on yourself"

"Yes, on my neck" I lifted my hair to show a kanji symbol for hate.

"Do you understand that there is a demon inside you?" Tsunade questioned

"Yes, I do but he is placid and is of no harm to anyone"

Tsunade's shocked face stared at me as I sat calmly through her questions and then her tests and finally her speech of the dangers and precautions of having an unsealed demon inside of me.

Finally she released me and called Jiraiya in once more.

Once he came out he ruffled my hair and winked at me "Non stop training for you" he said mischievously.

As Jiraiya and I walked to the training grounds he and I talked about Koori.

"What's he like?"

"He's rather…well interesting"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Umm…well he's sometimes perverted, but others protective and at no time is he ever mean or masochistic"

"what do you mean by perverted?"

"Well he makes crude comments about everyone and he well… he sounds sleazy but he's straight so you see my dilemma".

I smiled at my description, Koori was a major pervert and was always making comments at guys my age, we could be walking down the street and see a girl and he would shout

"Hey sexy nice arse, call me".

Yes Koori was a rather large handful but it was nice to have someone there.

"What do you think Rayne?" Jiraiya said snapping me out of my daydreaming

"huh?" I answered.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Jiraiya said irritated

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans tonight and when you didn't answer I said that you are now training with me non stop"

Jiraiya stopped seeing that we were at the training grounds he grinned and started to bark orders at me.

This is going to be long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling**

Chapter 9

The next morning I awoke stiff and sore from training.

We were up until six in the morning and I had only had two hours of sleep until the persistent tapping on my door woke me from my beautiful, beautiful sleep.

Finally I gave in knowing that whoever it was wasn't going to stop I crawled out of bed.

"What?" I said angrily as I swung the door open.

To my surprise and much to theirs I was surrounded by strangers.

Hinata poked her head through the crowd and apologised

"I'm sorry Rayne but I couldn't stop them they insisted on meeting you".

I looked at her innocent face and couldn't help but give in.

"It's ok Hinata, so umm give me a sec and I will be right out".

I close the door and hurried to get dressed.

"_Damn Rayne did you see the one on the right, she was as hot as, I'm talkin smokin"_

"good morning to you to Koori I see your wide awake"

"_I'm serious here Rayne check that bad girl out"_.

I ignored Koori's prude comments and walked out into the dining room.

Hinata and Neji were sitting on the couch and the floor space was crammed with teenagers roughly my age.

Among the midst I could recognise Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Lee.

"Good morning Rayne" Neji said moving over to offer me some couch space.

At his words all the eyes turned in my direction making me feel nervous.

"_Oh there she is to the left with her hair up, damn what I wouldn't do for a piece of that" _

I rolled my eyes at the comment as everyone went around introducing themselves.

At the end of all the introductions I have now met, Shino-Kiba and Hinata's team mate, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino (the one Koori thinks is hot) who are on the same team, and TenTen who I Lee and Neji's team mate.

We all sat down to watch a movie when a knock at the door interrupted us.

Hinata and Neji were further away from the door than me so I went to answer it.

I open the door to come face to face with a pair of turquoise eyes.

I took a step back and took in the rest of the person the eyes came with.

A teenager no older than me with red messy hair and a red kanji for love on his forehead was standing there looking incredibly gorgeous.

I stood there for a while taking him in my eyes wondering over his body until Neji appeared behind me.

"Hello Gaara" he said politely but at the same time putting a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning Neji, your cousin and Naruto invited me to watch a video at your residence".

I stood there dumbfounded until Koori gasped in amazement

"_Shikaku of the Sand" _he hissed menacingly.

"_Ahh Koori I was wondering where you had gotten to my brother"_ Shikaku replied with equal menace.

I gasped unable to contain myself; Gaara's wide eyed stare met mine signalling that he too had heard the voices.

At that moment Jiraiya popped out of nowhere behind Gaara and shouted "Training time!" and pulled me away from the shocked Gaara.

"_Good save"_ Koori said letting out a relieved sigh _"Shikaku is not one to mess with, he is definitely not good news, and his host is good looking though. I saw the way you were staring at him, like he was the last gummy bear in the packet and you were a hungry fat kid"._

I laughed at Koori's insanity.

Oh the things he says, they get more obscure by the second. I smiled to myself as Jiraiya led me to the training grounds for another day of hard work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling**

Chapter 10

"Well Rayne this is it".

I stood staring at my new home.

It has almost been a year since my encounter with Gaara and I have not seen him since.

Kakashi has still not returned from his mission and I have grown to love The Hidden Leaf Village and all the people in it especially my best friends.

I gazed in wonder at my new home.

An old shack on the Hyuga compound had been transformed into a new house with the help of Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru, my best friends.

"Oh my god" I squealed jumping into Shikamaru and squeezing him.

"_Jeeze why don't you just do him already" _Koori snickered.

Hinata laughed,

"Better you than us" Kiba said stifling a chuckle

"Hey you guys aren't forgotten, you're getting one to" I said letting Shikamaru go.

"So do you like it" Shikamaru said catching his breath.

"I love it Shik (my nickname for him).

They all helped me move my stuff in and put it away.

We had just finished when Jiraiya showed up with Naruto in tow.

"Hey kiddo finished moving yet" Jiraiya asked looking around.

"Yeah what a coincidence, we finish and then you two bums show up" I said used to their lazy nature.

"Uhh yeah Naruto and I were umm going over some last minute training routines"

"Yeah, yeah whatever come on lets go train".

Jiraiya smiled at my lack of care at their antics and Naruto whipped the imaginary sweat of his forehead

"I'm just going to rest here for a bit, all that hard training took it out of me"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and frowned but said nothing, if he did his excuse was up in flames.

Naruto smirked at him and flopped on my lounge chair next to Hinata in glee.

Hinata turned a deep shade of red and Kiba snickered.

Shik turned to me and shook his head as Naruto asked Hinata if she was sick because she looks like she's got a fever.

Jiraiya looked restless so I bid my friends farewell and stared walking with Jiraiya towards the training grounds.

"We need to work on your snow storm jutsu; it's still a little rusty"

Jiraiya said thoughtfully about half way through our lesson.

"Oh come on Jiraiya we spent all yesterday on it cant we just skip training today" I whined "I'm willing to do anything you want we can even perv on unsuspecting women at the hot springs"

"_Oh yes, now get on your hands and knees and beg, wait, did you say hot springs…please Jiraiya oh please oh please oh please"_

"Koori shut up".

Jiraiya was just about to respond when Naruto came bounding up the hill excited beyond all belief.

"Rayne you'll never guess what"

"What Naruto?"

"Tsunade wants us for a mission, you and me, just us, alone, won't that be so fun?"

"_About as fun as rolling in dog crap and trying to hit on chicks without getting hit in the nuts" _

I looked at Naruto in distaste, what on earth Hinata sees in him I'll never know.

Oh well "see ya Jiraiya" I said waving, not that he saw; he already had his binoculars out looking for hot women.

I followed bouncing Naruto down the hill towards Tsunade's office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling**

Chapter 11

"So what's this mission about?" I asked Tsunade not a second after I walked into her office.

"Oh Rayne that's right your mission, umm let me see, I've got it here somewhere" she said rummaging through the papers on her desk "here it is" she held out the paper and I grabbed it before the now frowning Naruto did.

I scanned it briefly.

Team: Rayne Yuki and Naruto Uzamaki

Destination: Hidden Sand Village

Mission: A-Rank

Assignment: Assist the Kazekage in various tasks in and out of the Hidden Sand Village, tasks may vary from delivering papers to assisting A-rank missions.

"So we have to run errands for the Kazekage of the Sand Village, that's it, that's the big important mission that you're sending us on?" I said disappointed

"_Rayne why don't we skip this one out, let someone else do this mission"_

"What? Why?"

"_I just don't want to go"_

"But Koori"

"_Please for me"_

"tell me why, I know your hiding something, tell me"

"_Shikaku"_

That one name sent shivers down my spine after my run in with Gaara of the Sand I had done copious amounts of research on him and Shikaku.

I could find almost nothing until the time era that he had shown up at the Chunin exams.

"Koori there is nothing to worry about Naruto is going to be with us, he defeated him that time and he is much stronger now then he was then so don't fret".

I could hear him mumble and knew that he was satisfied with my solution.

I turned to Naruto smiling and saw that he was waiting patiently for my conversation to end with Koori, so was Tsunade.

They had grown accustomed to my chats with koori and even though they don't hear his voice they can gather what most of the conversations are about.

"Don't worry Koori I won't let anything happen to Rayne, believe it!" Naruto put in.

"_that's what they all say" _Koori mumbled,

I didn't replay the message to Naruto because he would then get into a grumpy mood.

When koori is in a grumpy mood, because he is always happy, it drags everyone down.

Since I had grown used to this I simply ignore him until he is over his tantrum.

Tsunade looked at me thoughtfully and frowned "Naruto could you please get Jiraiya for me".

Naruto set off without a question and left me and Tsunade alone.

"Rayne about Koori, I have noticed that he doesn't really like Shikaku much, is there going to be a problem on the mission"

"I don't really know why he doesn't like him he doesn't tell me much about it but it shouldn't be a problem, are we going to be working with Gaara?"

"Yes you will be assisting his team"

"His team?"

"It consists of him and his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro"

"Oh"

. I didn't know he had siblings; the thought of him coming from a family shocked me and yet made me long for one of my own.

"_Don't worry Rayne, you will always have me"_

Koori's sweetness shocked me, he wasn't usually this bipolar, and something must be up with him.

I looked at Tsunade who was still frowning, "Koori why don't you like Shikaku" I asked for the thousandth time.

I heard Koori sigh and knew that I had finally broken through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Falling**

Chapter 12

"_Before I was placed inside of you most demons were roaming around still free and unhindered by the growing human population. Sure every now and again a demon got caught and killed but that was nothing unusual. The humans grew and grew and being fearful of our power and strength they swarmed our unsuspecting kind killing all that they found. Not very long after that the numbers of dead demon were rising and demons were pairing up to increase their survival rate of our species. Shikaku and I being brothers paired up and wondered aimlessly through the world drained from the many attacks from humans we encountered. It wasn't long before they found us and in our weakened state attacked. Shikaku and I were surrounded by humans and I being the gentler of the two would not harm then. Shikaku attacked and was caught and sealed in an old tea pot. But not before he could cry out that he would seek his vengeance on mankind and kill me for not destroying the humans that had captured him. My brother has always been true to his word and I ran as far and as fast as I could fearing his release. I wound up in the Village Hidden in the Snow and there I met the village elder who was kind to all and offered me a release from being hunted. That night you were born to the elder's daughter and I willingly entered your body and have been with you ever since"._

I stood there listening to Koori finish his story shaking with anger

"you knew all along who I was and where I had come from you knew my past and yet you never told me!" I screamed in anger

"_I was sworn never to tell you the night your parents erased your memories and even though they are dead I am still bound to their wishes, I can't tell you even if I want to"._

I sighed knowing that he was being truthful, I could only expect as much from my Koori-Akuma.

I glanced at Tsunade who had been sitting at her desk all through my outburst and she smiled a knowing smile.

Jiraiya walked into her office carrying a purple backpack and a small black bulging money bag.

He handed me both and laughed at my open mouthed stare.

"These will come in handy on your mission" he laughed.

"Oh and Rayne" Tsunade said throwing an item wrapped up in cloth at me "you will need this if you are going on a mission"

I un-wrapped the item and saw to my surprise a Hidden Leaf Headband "really?" I asked Tsunade "Your giving me my own headband?"

"Well you are a Leaf Ninja"

"but I haven't even done my exam" I exclaimed

"Jiraiya and I have been monitoring your quick progress and have come to the startling conclusion that you are already as good as any of the other Chunin Ninjas we have in the village"

"Wow, I'm a Leaf Village ninja going on my very first mission, well my very first A-rank mission anyway" I jumped up and down unable to contain my joy.

Naruto stepped out from behind Jiraiya and laughed at me making a fool of myself.

"Hey Rayne are we going to start this mission or are we just going to stand here jumping up and down".

"Lets get started" I said with a glint in my eye "I cant wait"


	13. Chapter 13

**Falling**

Chapter 13

Naruto and I finally made our way to the front gates and bid the village farewell, it was the first time I had stepped outside the village in almost a full year and having Naruto there kind of helped lighten the sombre mood.

Naruto and I were already behind schedule as he had taken almost an hour to collect all of his belongings.

We had almost made our way to the gate when he realised he had left his pack with all of the stuff we had taken so long to find at home.

Yet again we were delayed by Naruto.

I giggled as I remembered how he couldn't find his underwear to look up and find them on the ceiling fan.

"_That boy is going to be the end of you" _

"I agree poor Hinata"

"_I wasn't talking about Naruto you understand" _

"Then who?"

"_Gaara of the Sand" _

"Hey Rayne why are you talking about Gaara?" I gasped as Naruto looked at me with a blank stare "Why would you think that Naruto?" I said cautiously not revealing anything

"because I can hear Koori, remember I have a demon as well, the Nine Tailed Fox"

"Oh" I said feeling foolish I had forgotten "then why cant I hear him?" I asked curious to know more about him

"because he doesn't speak to me like Koori speaks to you, the only times he has ever spoken to me are when I have been close to death"

"Oh" that was all that could come out.

I tried to picture Koori not ever speaking to me but I just didn't seem possible.

We spoke more then feeling closer then before, Naruto told me more of the previous missions he had been on and about the Chunin fight with Gaara.

It seemed unreal that Shikaku had taken over his body and controlled him like that.

I had always wondered what Koori looked like but I wasn't about to let that happen to me.

Naruto was curious as to why I was so interested in Gaara.

I was about to make up some random excuse when Koori answered for me

"_Because she likes him stupid head"._

Naruto stared at me like I was on drugs

"you like Gaara, out of all the people you could like you like him, are you crazy?"

I giggled at Naruto's outburst and kept walking.

"Sakura and I thought you liked Shikamaru" he said nonchalantly

"wait, me and Shik, as if were best friends, almost siblings it would be just wrong" I said rambling

"_She used to like him" _Koori confessed to him

"Damn it Koori shut up!" I yelled over Naruto's hysterical laughter.

"Jeeze Rayne you're never going to live this down"

As Naruto and I walked up the road that seemed to go on forever we talked about everything from favourite foods to battles.

About 12 hours of walking later we finally arrived at the village we had agreed would be a good place to stop for the night.

After booking a bedroom we ate food in the local ramen and retired to out bedroom.

Waking early in the morning we continued our arduous journey of walking and talking.

Me walking and Naruto talking, that boy can talk the ears off an elephant.

Nearing the end of the day Naruto pointed into the distance and in the middle of the setting sun I saw the Village Hidden in the Sand.

It looked beautiful.

"Hey Naruto" I said excitedly

"What?"

"Race ya" and with that I took off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Falling**

Chapter 14

We arrived in the Hidden Sand Village a little after midnight and were met with two guards at the entrance.

We produced our slips that allowed us to enter and one escorted us to the Kazekage's office where we met the substitute Kazekage, who happened to be the village elder, a kind old woman with a long kimono on.

"Hello you must be the Leaf Village ninja, I'm grateful you came my name is Hinomi" she said in a kind tone

"It's our pleasure to be here" I replied.

A loud knock at the door sounded and three sand ninja walked in.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"_Koori"_ hissed Shikaku

"_Brother"_ Koori hissed back.

Naruto looked at me in concern and stepped closer.

"No way am I leading around these brats" Temari complained when she saw us.

"Temari dear I sent for help as required so it is your duty as a Sand Village ninja to comply" Hinomi stated.

I looked at Temari in disgust, her village needs help and were here to do just that.

Why did she have to complain and bicker I thought as the anger rose inside of me.

"We can look after the village on our own, we don't need these snot nosed pathetic children to babysit on top of things especially the new one she hasn't even been on a A-Grade mission before" she snarled.

Somewhere between the fight inside of me between Shikaku and Koori and the one outside between Hinomi and Temari I snapped.

"That's it" I shouted at Temari "If you have a problem with me say it now".

Naruto took a step back from the menace in my words and looked at Gaara and Kankuro.

"Yeah I have a problem with you, your weak, slow, you only just got your headband, and you're a pathetic snivelling piece of shit" Temari swore.

"Listen here you ugly bitch, I could put you on your arse any day any time, just try me" I hissed with venom.

Temari raised her fist to hit me but something stopped her just in time.

I looked beside her to see Gaara standing there scowling at her with his hand on her arm.

"What the fuck Gaara let me go, I'm going to teach this whore a lesson" she said struggling to get out of his grip.

Gaara tightened his hand "Temari you won't win"

Temari stopped moving and looked shocked "What?"

"She won't be fighting alone; she possesses Koori- Akuma and the Yuki Clan Snow Jutsu".

Temari took one look at me and stomped out of the room.

Kankuro walked out to retrieve Temari winking at me as he left.

I looked back to Gaara to see him staring at me with fury in his eyes.

Naruto moved up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder in a protective way.

"Gaara" Naruto warned.

Kankuro walked back in with Temari on his heel.

He stood behind Gaara unfazed by what happened between me and Temari and winked seductively at me again this time blowing me kisses.

I smiled at him ignoring Gaara's stare and turned to Hinomi who had been silent through the whole ordeal.

She looked at me with a gleam in her eye and smiled.

"_The creepy old lady is staring at you" _

"Why do you call her creepy?"

"_She looks like she knows too much" _I giggled a Koori's suspiciousness.

"_Pity that sand village bitch didn't take a swing, I'm in the mood for violence" _

I saw in the corner of my eye Gaara was still staring at me

"_What are you looking at bitch"_ Koori hissed _"I fucked men like you in prison". _

I tried not to giggle at Gaara's shocked face as he spun around and started to whisper to Kankuro.

"Ehm" Hinomi cleared her throat to get our attention she looked at the Gaara in particular "the Leaf Village ninja will be residing with you"

"What" Temari Shouted?

"You will do as I say no questions asked Temari" Hinomi said in a sharp, biting tone.

Temari shot her an angry look and Hinomi shot her an angrier one leaving her in shock.

"Come on Rayne lets go to my place" Kankuro said in a sleazy voice putting his arm around my shoulders "I can show you my bedroom"


	15. Chapter 15

**Falling**

Chapter 15

We walked in silence apart from Kankuro talking to me.

It was a short walk from the Kazakage's office to Kankuro's residence.

I stared amazed at its beauty as we rounded the corner.

It was like a Japanese mansion; we walked inside and stood in the hallway.

"Rayne you can sleep in my" Kankuro started only to get interrupted by Gaara.

"Naruto you will be sleeping in Kankuro's room"

"That whore isn't sleeping in my room" Temari said shooting daggers at me

"Look bitch anytime your ready try me"

"_Yay violence" _Koori giggled, Shikaku laughed a rumbling laugh.

"Enough" Gaara shouted, clearly he had used his days worth of patience "Rayne you will be sleeping in my room"

"_Someone is getting some tonight"_ Koori giggled.

"_Yay ringside seats" _Shikaku rumbled.

Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto burst out laughing.

Kankuro dragged Naruto out by his ear

"If Gaara isn't what your looking for my rooms two doors down on the left from his" he winked before strolling off with Naruto.

Temari ignored me and went to what may be her room leaving Gaara and I alone.

"Come on" he said walking down the hallway.

I followed cautiously behind him and stopped when he did.

He turned to you and opened the door letting you go first. I walked in to the huge room taking everything in.

The king size canopy bed was on a slightly raised platform and there was open doors leading to the balcony overlooking the village.

The curtains were billowing in the wind and the moonlight was seeping through.

There was a wall lined with books in every size and a desk in the corner was crowded with papers and books

"Umm Gaara where do I sleep" he turned to you blushing and pointed to the bed

"you can have the bed"

"But" I started

"I don't sleep" he said quickly.

"Oh" I turned to the bed trying to remove the blush.

"I'll leave you to get changed".

I heard the door close and let out a gust of air I didn't realise I had been holding.

"_Girl you've got it bad"_

"Shut up" I murmured getting undressed.

I had finished putting on my pyjamas which consisted of a pair of long baggy purple pants and a small black singlet and started to wonder around the room looking at the books.

I saw one called 'Demon of the Land' curious I started to flip through it when I saw a page that been marked.

**Koori-Akuma**

**Appearance:** White with blue flecks, similar to Shikaku _Brothers_

**Ability:** Apart from his sheer strength Koori can blow an icy wind that freezes all in his path _Like Shikaku but with ice_

**Relations:** Shikaku of the Sand, Ryu of the Fire _Dead_

**Location:** Unknown _Rayne Yuki_

Various notes had been made on the side of the page in slightly slanted handwriting.

I scanned over the writing shocked to find some of it was about me.

I placed the book back in its place and moved over to the cluttered desk examining the papers.

There were hundreds of pictures, scrolls, papers and books on Koori and me.

I picked up a wooden box and peered inside.

A few scattered objects were lying in the bottom.

I picked up a note and tears came to my eyes at the scrawl down the bottom.

_To our dearest daughter, forever and always we will be with you, love mummy, daddy and Celeste._

A slightly burnt picture of a family was taped to it.

A mother and father stood proudly, the mother had sparkling silver eyes and the father had black hair and green eyes.

He was looking up at the child who looked identical to the mother on his shoulders and was laughing and the mother was holding a baby girl with green eyes and black hair in her arms.

Recognition hit me like a knife.

It was me, I was the girl laughing on his shoulders, it was my family I had a little sister.

I wonder how long it was after this that my family was killed, murdered ruthlessly.

I bit back the sobs and looked at the last item in the box was a silver necklace with a symbol for life on it, I opened it to see a picture of us all together laughing, we looked older.

I heard a noise and turned around to see Gaara scowling at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Falling**

Chapter 16

"It's impolite to go through others things" he said in a cold voice I looked at the ground.

"Where did you get these?" I whispered.

"In the burnt remains of the Yuki Clan Compound" he replied in a harsh voice.

I stared at him shaking, how could he be so heartless, so at ease talking about my dead family, my life, my past, me.

"_Rayne don't get worked up, you know he has no heart"_ Koori murmured soothingly.

Gaara stared at me no emotion whatsoever showing on his face.

"Now I know why no one loves you Gaara of the Sand" I said in a flat tone with tears rolling down my face "Your nothing but a monster, I pity the woman who gave you life".

I barged past him out onto the balcony and climbed onto the roof tearing my shirt but not caring letting the sobs rake through my body.

I curled into a ball and closed my eyes picturing what my life could have been like if they didn't die.

Gaara's Pov

There she was standing at my desk looking through the wooden box as I had many times.

I moved to leave but the floor creaked and she turned.

She looked devastated; the tears in her eyes were threatening to overflow.

I quickly put the mask back on.

"It's impolite to go through others things" I said in a cold tone I watched as her face fell to the ground.

"Where did you get these?" she whispered, I could hear the pain in her voice seeping through.

"In the burnt remains of the Yuki Clan Compound"

I watched her visually shudder.

"_Rayne don't get worked up, you know he has no heart" _I listened again amazed that Koori was talking to her, comforting her.

"I know why no one loves you Gaara of the Sand" her head snapped up to show the immense pain on her face, tears were flowing down her face and her eyes had changed from silver to a heart stopping gray "Your nothing but a monster, I pity the woman who gave you life"

I felt like my heart was ripped into two as the words left her tongue.

She barged passed me and ran to the balcony, I could hear her sobbing.

My chest was on fire but I was shivering.

Getting ready for the hatred and anger to emerge but after a while I knew it wasn't coming. I stood amazed, it had never happened like this before.

Pictures of her face kept coming back to me, the heartbreak and the pain I had felt too many times before put onto a face, not just any face, and her face.

For the first time in my life I felt regret.

Looking out to the balcony I wondered where she was.

"_Apologise to her"_ the rumbling voice from inside sounded.

"Since when did you offer me advice apart from causing chaos and havoc?"

"_Since I like her, she's nice, pretty too, you hurt her so apologise. Reconcile for being an arse hole"_.

I made my way slowly to the balcony, looking up I saw the torn piece of cloth handing off the gutter.

Using the sand as a platform I stepped onto the roof.

A bundle of cloth curled up in a ball caught my eye.

"Rayne" I said evenly.

She looked up at me with red rimmed eyes, she looked exhausted.

"What do you want now?" she croaked.

"I-I want to apologise for being so- umm ignorant to your sorrow" she sat up and looked me dead in the eyes "you mean heartless"

"_Now we're getting somewhere"._

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, exhausted I sat down next to her

"I'm not used to doing this, I've never really apologised to anyone before now"

Rayne sighed and looked at her hands

"apology accepted, you need to work on it though"

"work on what?" I asked confused

"your apologies" she said with a faint hint of a smile edging onto her pink lips.

We sat in comfortable silence, something seldom seen with people around me.

A small smile graced my lips as I glanced over at her comfortable frame.

As anyone could imagine, it was such a foreign feeling to me to actually feel connected with someone.

The desire to be needed by someone was overpowering and for a minute I felt nothing but loathing for the world.

I was broken out of my negative thinking by the gentle sweep of Rayne's black hair against my exposed neck.

Her head rested on my shoulder, making me tense.

I looked down at her and smiled at the sight of her slowly falling to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The last thing I remembered was Gaara apologising to me and me resting my eyes.

I was having a dream about him picking me up and carrying me to a distant land when a loud banging noise woke me.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in his room under the covers warm and comfortable.

I remembered that a bang woke me up and I shot up out of bed grabbing for my kunai knife and immediately getting into a defensive position.

I looked down to see myself fully dressed in my day clothes.

My mind instantly travelled to the previous night wondering if I had just fell asleep in bed after reading one of his books.

"_I know what you're thinking and it wasn't a dream. He carried you inside just after you fell asleep, oh by the way he left you a note on the desk"_

I shivered at the thought of Gaara touching me for any purpose and smiled.

I wondered over to the desk and looked around for a piece of paper.

Rayne

I apologise sincerely for last night and as Koori probably explained to you I put you in your bed after you fell asleep. If you look in the bottom desk drawer you will find the objects that I found at the Yuki Compound. I see fit to give them to you as they are rightfully yours. Please feel free to take them and anything that you might find of yours that I may have overlooked.

Gaara

I opened the drawer and pulled out the box inspecting the contents inside for the second time.

Smiling I put on the necklace that was once my mothers.

Once again came the banging and I sighed irritably.

I went the bedroom door and opened it widely to greet whoever it was pestering me.

Standing in the door frame was Kankuro with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello sexy this is your morning wake up call, I hope I didn't disturb your dreams about me, but then again I'm sure we can find some way to make them true".

I laughed at him causing his smirk to lift into a smile.

"Good morning Kankuro what are we doing today"

"First of all we have to wake the knuckle head ninja and then we meet Gaara and Temari in Hinome's office"

"_Haha time for round two with lover boy" _

We walked into Kankuro's room to see Naruto sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly.

I giggled at the sight and walked over to him.

"Naruto get your lazy butt up" all I got in response was another loud snore.

I sighed and cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled

"Oh my god, Lee's the new Hokage when did that happen!"

Naruto shot up from the floor screaming.

I laughed as he huffed and gathered what was left of his pride.

"Come on Naruto lets go"

As we walked to the Kazekage's office Kankuro asked questions about my life in the Leaf Village.

Of course some of the questions I couldn't answer such as what missions I have gone on and what was the hardest mission but others I was happy to reply to.

After about half an hour of answering questions we made it to the Kazekage's office.

We walked straight in as we were to be expected and were met with an extremely pissed off Temari.

"What took you so long, I bet it was because of you wasn't it" she said looking straight at me.

Before I could reply Gaara's sand moved to her mouth and continued to surround her body.

Everyone was speechless including me.

Temari looked like she was trying to say something but the sand muffled her voice.

"Temari you need to know when to shut your mouth now would be one of those times and your incompetence is delaying our mission. Kankuro, Rayne and Naruto are expected to be late as they are so far away from this building now be quiet"

With that he let her go and we all stood in silence.

Hinome's finally managed to get her thoughts together and handed us a envelope.

"This is your first mission head east and do not open it until you reach the edge of the forest, now go"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We had been walking through the forest for what seemed like hours, not that I was complaining.

I left that up to Naruto "we've been walking for days!" Naruto yelled in frustration

"_Jeze kid it's only been like two hours"_ Koori exclaimed

"Actually it's been three hours seven minutes and twelve seconds" Gaara said with a small smirk in my direction.

I smiled in return and Temari rolled her eyes

"_Dumb bitch"_ Koori snarled

"_**I agree whole heartedly"**_ Shikaku rasped.

I sighed at least they were getting along.

I smiled as the edge of the forest came into sight

"Hey Kanky, race ya!'" I yelled to Kankuro as I sped off towards the forests edge

"No fair" he hollered back.

We began our race with enthusiasm but when an hour had gone by and the edge didn't seem any closer we slowed down to preserve our energy.

We soon stopped to wait for the others who had continued to walk as we raced.

Kankuro walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders and we sat down to make ourselves more comfortable.

"If you want to keep your arm move it" I smirked as Kankuro quickly removed his arm from around me and stared.

The others finally caught up and we started to walk as a group again.

Naruto, Kankuro walked in a brisk pace in front and Temari in front and Gaara and I lagged behind as Shikaku and Koori talked.

"_**It seems Kankuro liked Rayne eh?" **_

"_Good one captain obvious" _

"_**Thank you lieutenant sarcasm" **_

"_Smart arse" _

"_**You love me still". **_

I continued walking quietly either in my own world of listening to Koori and Shikaku bicker.

I didn't notice my name being called until a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently.

I looked up to see the same turquoise eyes that had been haunting my every thought.

"Rayne" he said quietly "You've been standing there for a while now, are you ok?"

I looked around to see the others a far way into the distance.

I looked back at Gaara and then away again as his searing gaze made me blush.

"Well are you ok?" he said again

"Umm I'm fine I was just-" I trailed off as I stared into his eyes again.

Something was different about them something I just couldn't figure out what.

"_Earth to Rayne, hello is you out there?" _

I blushed again as I realised that I had been staring at him for a while now

"I'm fine" I said as I walked away frustrated at myself.

When I caught up with the others they were at the edge waiting for us.

"Well what does it say?" I asked

"we can't open it" Naruto said "Gaara has it".

I almost groaned in anticipation, it had to be important, it just had to.

I stood there impatiently as we waited for Gaara to catch up.

He finally got there and I started to tap my foot waiting for him to open the envelope.

"_Impatient much"_ Koori snickered

Gaara smirked as my eyebrow started to twitch in anger.

I didn't even notice Gaara had opened the envelope until he started to read

Team: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto Uzamaki, Rayne Yuki

Destination: Hidden Sand Forest

Mission: A-Rank

Assignment: Capture or execute rouge Junín ninja group that had been gathering ninja to form an elite rogue force

"Well we have our mission, time to form a plan" Naruto said excitedly.

"Kankuro" Temari said "Put that brain of yours to use and think us up a plan".

By the time the plan was formed it was around midnight and we weren't going anywhere so we bedded down and made a small campfire.

I set up my sleeping bag near a few bushes for cover and laid down to rest when I heard a rustle above me.

Everyone was near the fire the last time I checked so I quietly got my kunai out for protection.

All of a sudden I heard Temari yell out "Ambush, get into attack positions" and I jumped out of the way as a ninja threw a kunai at me from the cover of the trees.

I heard the screams of ninja and got hit in the back by something sharp.

I stumbled as my vision started to fade.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I spun around and raised my kunai just as my attackers came down.

Close call I thought to myself as I blocked his next attack.

He grabbed me from behind and I threw my head back into his nose and elbowed him in the stomach, I took that opportunity to look around at my other teammates.

I saw Temari on the ground bleeding and Kankuro standing in front of her defending her from three Jonin ninja with his puppets.

I scanned the field and saw thirty Naruto's attacking everyone everywhere, lastly I looked for Gaara.

"_He's over to the left with the leader and two Jonin, their too close for his sand attacks so he has to use taijutsu against them"_

I looked to the left and was grabbed from behind again.

This is getting old I thought, my vision was still murky around the edges but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Breath of the Ice Demon" I said as I made the hand signs to perform the jutsu.

I breathed out icy cold air and I could see my opponent visibly slow down as their chakra slowly froze inside them preventing them from using any chakra related attacks.

I quickly finished him off as I heard a cry of pain.

"_**Koori we need help I don't know how much more he can take over here"**_Shikaku rumbled from inside of Gaara.

"_We have to help them I can feel his chakra being sucked out of him"_

I turned around and saw Gaara on his knees with a thin sand sphere around him blocking any attacks made at him.

There were now seven Jônin attacking the sphere and making quick progress of disposing with it.

I scanned the area to see a lot less Naruto and a few dead enemy ninja on the ground.

A big patch of blood surrounded Kankuro's puppets and he faced off against another Jônin a bit bigger than him with a ginormous chakra hammer_. _

"_**Koori"**_Shikaku practically screamed from within Gaara, I looked to see the Jônin break through the Sphere and haul Gaara up.

"_**If they do any more damage to him I have to release myself and then I'm dead, the Sand Village has already warned me"**_

They punched Gaara in the stomach and I broke into a sprint.

No more Shikaku.

That means no more Gaara.

They'll both die.

I stood about ten metres from Gaara surveying the field.

"Hey guys looks like this one wants to play to, come here sweetie I'll show you a good time" the guy speaking to me had just punched Gaara in the stomach.

"Rayne go, while you still can" Gaara whispered

"_**Are you crazy, we'll die if she leaves then were screwed, we'll die"**_.

Gaara coughed up blood

"Grab the girl and finish off the rest of these idiots" the leader said.

"_Here we go"_ Koori said

"No Rayne run, their too strong!" Gaara yelled in a raspy voice struggling against his captors.

Two ninja made their way towards me and made a move to grab me.

"_All of these guys look about Jônin level the leader looks heaps stronger though, we need to finish them all at once but first we need to get them away from Gaara"_

"How are we going to do that" I said as I dodged their next attack

"_Patience just continue evading these losers and I'll work on it" _

I kept dodging for the next two minutes and I could tell the leader was getting frustrated

"Hurry up and grab her" he shouted "you two help" he said pointing at the two holding Gaara up.

"But sir the captive-" they started

"He's not going anywhere" the leader said impatiently.

They moved towards me dropping Gaara in the process.

"_Now's your chance, you need to use the jutsu we've been practicing with Jiraiya I think we can do it"_

I nodded

"_Stand over Gaara and focus on not hitting him, only aim for the bad guys, that's what were worst at"_

"_**Mind telling us what you're doing" **_

"_Do you think Gaara can sustain a sand shield around his body, I don't know if she can control her jutsu enough to not, your to close a target"._

"I'll try" Gaara whispered.

There was a sudden bellow of pain over the other side of the field.

"_Now Rayne, while their distracted"_.

I did a flying jump and landed standing over Gaara.

"_Remember the hand signs and breathe"_

"Koori I don't think I'll have enough chakra" I said panicked and I performed the hand signs

"_It's ok you can use mine"_ he said soothingly.

I nodded and started to draw water from the ground, freezing it and infusing my chakra in it at the same time.

As the ninja turned their attention back to me their faces turned to one of horror as they saw more and more ice needles pointed at them.

I finally completed the hand signs and yelled "Ice of Oblivion Jutsu".

The needles flew at the ninja and pierced their flesh instantly melting.

Their screams began as the water mixed with their blood stream and started to reform and spike their body from the inside out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I close my eyes and dropped to my knees as they continued to scream in agony and fear.

I felt a warm hand tentatively touch my shoulder as the tears started to flood to my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see Gaara's turquoise eyes staring into my soul.

My eyes searched his face noting the dried blood covering his kanji from the gash in his forehead and his busted lip.

The water in my eyes overflowed and I buried my face in his chest and curled up against him sobbing uncontrollably.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on mine and just sat holding me as I cried.

"I'm s-so s-sor-ry" I sobbed unable to form words properly.

Gaara slowly rubbed circled on my back soothing me as I cried in agony matching the dying ninja.

After about fifteen minutes I stopped sobbing and raised my face from his chest.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

He met my eyes "are you ok?" he whispered

When I shook my head in reply he cupped my cheek and kissed me softly on the forehead.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck snuggling closer to his as he held me tightly again.

I heard the rumbling from the inside of me as Koori spoke to Gaara _"It was the first time she had ever killed someone"_

"**She did well for a first timer"**

"Koori?" I questioned

"_The battles over, everyone is alive but Kankuro ran Temari to the Suna hospital about seven minutes ago. Naruto is still here, he's piling the bodies up for removal...you did well"_

"_**Yeah you did a good job kid, you saved us" **_I subconsciously snuggled closer to Gaara and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, his breath giving me goose bumps on my neck.

I didn't hear Naruto walk over and I jumped when he spoke. "Suna's medics will be here in fifteen minutes" and then he walked away.

I felt myself slowly drift out of consciousness to the sound of his heart beat "Rayne" he whispered "are you awake?"

"_She's almost asleep; she used all her chakra for that jutsu"_.

Everything went black.

I awoke a few times on the journey home to be told to go back to sleep.

When I tried to talk the words wouldn't come out.

Even Koori told me to sleep.

When I woke properly I was in a soft bed covered in a fluffy blanket.

I tried to sit up but my body didn't agree with me.

I forcefully sat up and felt a large wave of dizziness roll over me.

"Rayne" Koori questioned "are you awake?"

I nodded and Koori spoke in a loud voice that killed my head. "Get a medic she's awake".

No less than five seconds passed and a medic came in the room and started to poke and prod me asking if anything hurt.

I mumbled in response that my head hurt and I felt dizzy and they placed a hand on my head making things feel instantly better.

They told me that I could walk around tomorrow before putting me to sleep again.

The morning light shone on my face signalling it was time for me to get up.

I rose and stumbled out of bed rubbing my eyes only to run into a wall and stumble.

The wall grew arms that shot out to catch me before I fell.

Only then did I realise that it wasn't a wall at all.

"**Good morning sunshine"** Shikaku yelled.

I quickly shushed him holding my head earning a chuckle from the wall and a comment from Koori.

"_I told you guys that she wasn't a morning person"_.

I opened my eyes to see Gaara standing before me with a smirk on his face.

"If you were any other people I would kill you both right now but seeing as Koori likes you I'll let this pass" I said smirking.

I looked at Gaara and we realised that his hands were still on my waist from catching me and we both blushed and looked away quickly.

"Naruto and Kankuro want to see you; they're in the kitchen eating breakfast. You're welcome to join us if you're hungry" he said blushing

"Sure, I'd love to" I replied smiling as he led the way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I had just taken two steps into the kitchen when a blur tackled me to the ground.

"Rayne you're awake. It's about time".

"Hello to you to Naruto. Would you mind getting off me so I can get up?" I questioned.

"Sure" he said smiling helping me up.

Kankuro was sitting at the table smiling at me but Temari was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Temari?" I looked at Gaara

"She's out training, she has been for the past three days, and she keeps saying that she should have been the one who saved us all. She rarely eats these days, all it is, is train, train, train"

"Oh"

I looked down in embarrassment as the memories of the fight came back to me.

One that particularly sunk into my head was curling up on Gaara's lap crying feeling his arms circling my waist pulling me closer resting his head on mine and Shikaku and Koori's words of praise and comfort.

A sudden throat clearing brought me back to the present.

"Ray-Ray are you ok?" I looked at Kankuro

"Ray-Ray?" I questioned

"Umm yeah..." he replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

I looked at him for a while and he blushed a bright red

"_Come on Rayne the kid is going to pass out in a minute if you don't reply"_ I smiled my biggest smile at him.

"I like it Kanky" I saw him visibly exhale and I stifled a giggle.

A stabbing pain hit me in the chest and I thought of Temari out in the field training "hey guys I'm going to go out for a while" and with that I left.

I wondered around aimlessly for about half an hour before giving into my rumbling stomach and locating a diner.

Ordering my food to go I wondered if Temari had eaten lately.

Ordering for another person and grabbing a few take-away containers and made my way to the training grounds.

I saw Temari hacking into a tree near the side of the field I observed her techniques and noted her frustration.

She was trying to put a few close combat combos together but was failing and falling over every time she tried.

I made my way over to her and stood within view of her.

Seeing me she scowled and turned away "What do you want?" she questioned pulling off Gaara's cold voice with perfection.

She tried the combo again and fell on her butt. "Fuck, arse dick stupid fucking..." she rambled and punched the ground.

I held out my hand to help her up and she looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"I don't bite...much" I said smiling at her.

She sighed and let me help her up.

"I just can't get it right" she ranted in frustration

"Try it again, I'll see if I can find out what's wrong" Temari looked at me sceptically "I used to help the academy students with my friends" I explained.

She nodded, and I watched as she took a couple of steps back.

Taking her typical pose with her fans drawn and in the closed position, she took a fast and wide step forward and brought both of the fans down hard where the targets shoulders and collar bone would be.

Then, spinning on her left heel, she brought her right heel around to cross against the first attack.

The problem was immediately noticeable to me, as there was a lengthy delay between her attacks, which any Ninja would be able to capitalize on.

The combo was a good trick, especially when trying to pressure an opponent, however failed to deliver.

"Do it again." I instructed, and she followed.

As she spun around, I caught her, holding her by her outstretched arms and right knee.

"You stick your arms out too much, creating an awkward balance for the speed you're looking to rotate. Try instead to cross your arms as you begin to turn. Do it quickly and you'll create additional momentum. Then, once you bring the right heel to cross against the first blow, invert the stick lengths so that you've only got a few inches to the top, then thrust them straight towards the target as your right heel begins to land." I analysed.

With a nod, she began again, taking the broad first step with her left foot as lead.

Bringing the pair of clasped fans down onto the targets shoulder and chest area, she was quick cross her arms and invert the way she held the fans as she spun on her left heel and brought the right to strike along the same zone as the first attack, then as her right heel landed, she took the stumpy ends of the fans that she had so well choked up on, and thrust them into the same zone for a doubling blow that would even affect someone wearing armour.

"Wow, I did it" she said smiling.

Temari looked down and the carefree attitude vanished from the air.

"Look Temari..." I began but was cut off

"Stop" she said harshly.

She looked up and I gasped, tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Thankyou" she whispered "You saved Gaara, my baby brother... I was supposed to be the one looking after him and you saved him. I felt so useless doing nothing; I was the one who had to be protected and I just..."

I walked up to Temari and held out my hand "truce?" she smiled and shook my hand

"Is that breakfast I smell?"

I laughed and gave her a take-away container, smiling to myself as we ate.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The sun had started to set and streaks of orange, yellow, purple, red and blue pierced the sky displaying a work of art that not even the most famous painter could capture.

Temari and I sat on the branch of the tallest tree in Suna staring at the sunset in awe.

We were about 200 metres above the ground and we didn't want to raise our voices above more than a whisper as to not break the magical moment that was happening around us.

"I wish I could fly up there through the sunset and be surrounded by all those colours just floating up there without a care in the world" Temari whispered without taking her eyes from the sky.

"It's just like magic" I replied.

At that moment a sharp cry broke the tranquil moment we had been sharing.

"Rayne, your alive, we've been looking for you forever, we thought you got lost or mugged or...Temari?" Naruto stared at Temari and me.

"Close your mouth baka the flies will get in" Temari bit off harshly.

I looked from Temari to Naruto and smiled.

He had on one of his ear splitting grins that made anyone smile back.

Temari jumped from branch to branch and landed next to Naruto and smiled up at me.

"Come on we don't want them to send a bigger search party out for you" Temari yelled to me.

Naruto let out a loud laugh and beckoned for me to jump down.

I copied Temari's movements as I made my way to the ground.

Naruto pulled me in for a bear hug and patted my head.

"Don't do that to again you baka I thought you got hurt" he whispered as he held me close.

I smiled to myself.

Naruto seems so energetic, carefree and fun on the outside it seems... wrong to see him upset.

He pulled me away as Temari cleared her throat breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Naruto is there a specific reason that you come looking for us?" she questioned

"Oh yeah that right" he yelled in excitement "We got a letter from Konoha, it's from Grandma Tsunade and Pervy Sage come on lets go open it" grinning from ear to ear he took off towards the Kazekage's tower forgetting we were even there.

"Who are Grandma Tsunade and Pervy Sage?" Temari questioned thoughtfully.

I laughed at the names and replied "Grandma Tsunade is the fifth Hokage Tsunade and Pervy sage is Sage Jiraiya both of the legendary Sannin".

Temari gasped "and you call them by that?"

"Nah that's just Naruto and I, well I don't call Tsunade Grandma because she would rip us all limb from limb but I do call Jiraiya Pervy sage. He is my sensei after all".

"She lets Naruto call her Grandma?"

I giggled at that "yeah she's got a soft spot for him, but in the end I think we all do".

I motioned for Temari to lead the way as her forehead tightened into a thoughtful look.

She looked at me and smiled holding out her arm in a motion to place mine in hers.

Smiling I did so.

We were met at the front of the Kazekage's tower with a frowning Naruto.

"What took you so long" he humphed as we moved around him walking inside

"_Not all of us are as enthusiastic as you Naruto" _Koori rumbled from inside causing me to jump.

"About time you spoke to me, I was beginning to think you left me" I smiled knowing he could feel me do so.

"_I thought you might want some time alone to talk it through with Temari" _

"well that was nice of you but in future reference a little warning for when you're going to leave me alone would be appreciated".

Koori humphed copying Naruto's expression to a tee; I giggled at the thought of them standing side by side with the same expression on their faces.

Temari smiled at Naruto and kept walking up the stairs to the Kazekage's office.

When we finally reached the top of the stairs I gasped in relief.

Who needed that many stairs anyway I thought as I opened the door to the office.

Gaara, Kankuro and Hinomi were waiting patiently for us to arrive.

I saw the scroll in Hinomi's hand and walked forward to receive it.

Waiting for Temari and Naruto enter the room and close the door I opened the scroll.

Rayne, Yuki and Naruto Uzamaki

We have received word on Sasuke Uchiha's whereabouts. We have been informed on your progress at in the field and we require urgent assistance from one of you. We will leave the decision to you as to who will come and assist us but you are urged to leave at the latest tomorrow morning. The other members of the team sent to obtain the Uchiha are Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Might Guy. We will meet you at the edge of the sand territory. Travel safely.

Sincerely Hokage Tsunade

Ps. Note to Rayne Yuki. Also enclosed is a letter to you from Jiraiya.

I finished reading the letter and passed it to Naruto to read out loud to the rest of the occupants of the room.

I untied the other letter from the messenger hawk and began to read it.

While Naruto was updating the Sand Nin of the situation

Dear Rayne

HAHA it's your beloved sensei Jiraiya. Not that I would need to tell you myankyou for name. How many other senseis have you had? Answer ZERO! Anyway the reason that I'm writing is that I want you to let Naruto go on this other mission. I know that you had probably already made a decision not to go anyway seeing as he is an original member of team seven and for tactical reasons he knows him better and knows the land better. In his wake I have had trouble sending another Konoha Nin to replace him. It may take a few days to find a replacement but I know that you will do fine alone with the Sand siblings. Be very cautious of Gaara and Shikaku report to me of his personality and your findings on Shikaku. I expect a letter every week filled with information about them.

Ps. what do the women look like up there? I am contemplating writing another Icha, Icha book and I need a setting and some...inspiration.

I laughed at Jiraiya, some things never change.

I looked at Naruto and he nodded.

The decision was made.

"_Do you think that it is wise to be here unprotected with Shikaku around?"_ Koori questioned quietly so that Gaara wouldn't hear.

"I can protect myself" I whispered as much to myself as Koori.

_Ok thank you for reading I really appericiate it :D_

_Oh by the way a disclaimer I DO NOT OWN NARUTO hehe think they got the message?_

_Umm please review it really makes me happy and the more you review the quicker i will be popping out stories :D_

_Thanks again  
_


	23. Authors Note

Hi this is a note from the author. I just wanted to say sorry but I am not going to update until I get 6 reviews. I really am sorry to those who are really keen on the story but I am having writers block and can't figure out how to get to the next part of my story. I would have sat down and thought for a while but I'm in grade 11 at school and I'm swamped with assignments at the moment and three Tafe courses on top of that.

Thanks to all my readers, I really appreciate your encouragement.

XOXOXO RayneCeleste


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok guys here it is the much awaited chapter 23 :)  
Sorry about the delay but as i explained in the Authors Note my time has been pretty packed  
Once again thanks for the support and the reviews they're really appericiated you have no idea how much they've helped get this story back on track  
Well thats about it i hope you enjoy**

**RayneCeleste  
**

Chapter 23

Everyone in the room was anxious as they waited for Naruto and me to make the decision of who was to go to Konoha to fill the open spot in the search for Sasuke mission.

Naruto looked nervous and was fidgeting with his hands.

"Naruto, could I please talk to you outside?"

My voice was like thunder in the extremely quiet room making everyone jump. Naruto nodded his head quickly and motioned for me to lead the way.

I waited for him to close the door before I began to speak.

"Naruto, I think that you should go. You promised Sakura that you would find him, how would you feel if they brought Sasuke home without your help?" Naruto's jaw dropped

"But I thought you missed home" he whispered looking down

"I don't want to leave you here with Gaara, I can hear the conversations that Koori and Shikaku have and I know that you're nervous around him" Naruto moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder "I'm here for you, remember that" he whispered before turning around and walking back through the door and telling the news to the others.

"_That kids too smooth for his own good" _I nodded, gathered myself and walked into the room to see how the others were taking the news.

Opening the door I saw that Naruto and Kankuro were in an argument.

"What do you mean that you have made a decision, don't you think that we should be involved in this at all? I mean it is us that get stuck with one of you in the end".

All heads turned to me as soon as I was visible in the room. Naruto looked at me and smiled gesturing for me to tell the others of our decision.

I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"It is our decision that Naruto should be the one to pursue Sasuke with the rest of the Konoha ninjas. I am sure that my skills will be satisfactory for the sand village until Naruto returns or another ninja is sent from Konoha for his replacement. If there are any objections please feel free to voice them to Hokage Tsunade".

I shot Kankuro a piercing gaze until he turned away.

Koori rumbled a laugh and I heard a slight snicker from Shikaku **"Hahaha Koori that owner of yours sure can make the men cower at her wrath; I myself wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alleyway"**.

Naruto stifled a smile and gathered himself.

"If that is all I will take my leave and start packing for my trip" no one said a word so he nodded and left.

After we had all exited the meeting room I waited outside for Temari.

After almost fifteen minutes I started to get worried and moved to open the front door of the building.

Before I could reach the door nob it swung open and I collided with a wall.

Looking up off the ground I saw that it wasn't a wall that hit me it was the solid chest of Gaara. Oh my god I thought as I slowly picked myself up from the floor.

Gaara on the other hand was scowling at me like I was dirt.

From deep inside me Koori let out a warning hiss and I felt the confusion from him and Shikaku as the intensity of Gaara's gaze made me cower.

He lifted his gaze and waked passed me like I was worth nothing.

Strangely I felt tears prickle in my eyes and it confused me greatly, what had I done?

I remembered my mission and I blinked away the tears.

Why should I care what he thinks of me?

Why should I give a damn what he looks at me like?

I'm just here for a mission nothing else.

I quickly composed myself as I heard footsteps and dusted myself off leaving no evidence that I was ever on the ground much less cowering at Gaara's gaze.

Temari exited the building whispering with Kankuro and I silently felt betrayal prickle at my spine.

Temari gave him a warning look and walked up to me and said "Rayne we need to talk"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Temari led me off to a secluded bench beneath a dead tree.

"Rayne this is about the mission Naruto is going on, we've received some information about it previously from Tsunade and we also think that Naruto is the best choice for going on the mission, however without Naruto here things are going to be extremely tough on you seeing as there is only one to aid us now and that Naruto was such a hyperactive person he got around to helping everyone and doing everything. Also Gaara is going to be extremely stressed out and it would be in your and everyone else's best interest if we all just stayed out of his was for the time being"

She finished off the last sentence with a heavy sigh and a weary look.

"Gaara isn't used to the worried feeling he is getting at the moment so it takes a lot for his to get used to it and well...every other feeling he gets now. After the extraction I don't know if yo know but Naruto helped him out a lot with dealing with all his new feelings and that is one of the main reasons Kankuro selected him when we asked for ninja to assist us"

I looked down at my feet feeling the familiar feeling of uselessness wave over me.

But now I wasn't at Konoha and Shikamaru, Hinata or Kiba weren't here to help me get out of the slum I was in.

I looked back up at Temari and nodded in understanding.

Quickly standing to my feet I looked at her.

"Is there any training fields around here?" She pointed the direction out and I made my way to the one further away.

Gaara's POV

"Stupid Shikaku" I muttered to myself feeling my rage come back in a great wave.

It had been a while since I have felt it in such a great velocity, "stupid feelings, stupid Naruto, stupid Konoha for sending him, Augh!" I shouted throwing the nearest objects across the room 'I don't want to feel all of this.

Just go away... Please!" I screamed clutching my head falling to my knees.

The emotion I was feeling wasn't a pleasant one, it wasn't like the one I felt when Kankuro told a joke or when Temari hugged me.

It was... sad, it hurt inside of me where my heart was.

This was one of the few times I wished I had Shikaku back.

I stared at the wall at a blank space drifting into one of my memories of Naruto.

He had that ridiculous smile on his face introducing a new food group to me, he called it ramen.

I remember his face had suddenly turned serious and he stared at me "Gaara sometimes feelings hurt and you will wish that you had Shikaku back so you don't feel anything again but you need to get through it. Talk to someone about it like me, Temari, Kankuro or someone else. There are lots of feelings that hurt like sadness, heartache and worry but don't worry the good feelings outnumber them like love happiness joy belonging and pervy sage was telling me about one called arousal but I still don't understand it".

I was shaken out of my memory as I heard a loud crashing sound.

Standing up I moved to the window to investigate.

Looking out into the distance I saw a cloud of smoke.

When I reached my destination I noticed not only was it a training ground but that rubble was everywhere and nobody was to be seen through the dust that had accumulated around the grounds.

It slowly cleared leaving a single person panting in the middle of the field.

She turned around to reveal a familiar face.

"Gaara" she said coolly "what are you doing here".

Her icy tone caught me slightly off guard and I gaped at her like a fish but I quickly composed myself, what had happened, she wasn't acting like herself in any way at all.

Her usual bubbly self had turned into an icy covering.

Her emotions must have been injured, wait that wasn't how to say it, how had Naruto put it, ah yes her feelings had been hurt by something.

Her cold voice brought me back to reality. "I'm only going to repeat myself once more, what do you want?" she questioned.

I looked her up and down, yes; she had been the one making all that dust.

She clothes were in tatters, her jacket long ago discarded and the bottom of her singlet had been ripped off making it reveal her belly button.

Her jeans had rips in the knees and left thigh and dirt caked them.

Looking closed I could make out that she was panting from over exhaustion.

All of this was taken in by a quick flick of my eyes.

An unfamiliar feeling came over me looking at her.

It was...unusual.

"I was just curious to who was making a dust cloud in the distance so I came to investigate the means of it" I answered in more or less the same tone she had spoken in, hard and demanding.

Her eyes hardened upon hearing this.

"Very well then" she answered turning away from him.

He could see her making hand signs and all of a sudden a giant pillar of ice shot up behind her leaving him unable to see her.

The low buzzing sound of chakra being infused with a body part was heard and all of a sudden the ice pillar was shattered leaving her visible and panting.

Her eyes locked onto his and he shuddered from the pain displayed inside of them.

Quickly composing herself she straightened up and walked past him.

"**Damn that female infuriates me" **Shikaku rumbled inside of him.

"Ray-" I began but I didn't get far as she collapsed falling into me.

I quickly moved to catch her not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"Shikaku" I spoke allowed questioning the means of her collapsing.

"**She used all of her chakra with that last .move; she must have been out here for a while for her to use it all"**.

I sighed at her stupidity and picked her up bridal style and started the arduous journey through the village to the hospital.


	26. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to post a proper synopsis for this story (the thing on the back of a book) so yeah  
Oh and by the way I have internet links on my profile so you can get a visual of what Rayne looks like etc.  
Enjoy .**

I kept my eyes closed trying to forget the pain. I tried to ignore the searing pain coming from knowing the truth. I tried to forget. I just wanted it to disappear. I wanted to become invisible so nobody saw the pain in my eyes and felt pity for me. I was the only one of my kind that had ever existed. I was destined to be a loner and an exile. It was my destiny, my fate.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I awoke to the feeling of something digging into my forehead. I sleepily opened my eyes to come face to face with a giant silver blob. Moving back quickly and sitting up suddenly caused me to have a major head spin so I closed my eyes again. After a few minutes had passed I opened my eyes and slowly looked to where my head had lain. I rolled my eyes as I saw a metal railing on the bed I was currently sitting on. After further inspection I noticed that I wasn't in any bed that I had been in before and i gazed around trying to find any hints of where I exactly was. I scanned my last few thoughts of consciousness and figured I passed out and someone found my body and brought me to the hospital. Gaara is too much of an arse to care so some poor person must have gone to train and found me lying there. Yeah that must be what happened. I closed my eyes happy that I had found the answer of how I got to the hospital and I drifted to sleep.

A high pitched scream brought me from my slumber. I blearily opened my eyes and saw people running everywhere. Quickly getting to my feet I stumbled to the hall.

"Attack, people are attacking the village, we must fight!" a man yelled.

Quickly getting into my clothes I ran for the front door. Looking down the street I could see smoke in the distance. I started to run when someone grabbed my arm without looking I spun and threw an elbow into their face.

"Hey watch it Rayne that actually hurt" I looked up to see Kankuro smiling and rubbing his jaw.

"Oh jeeze Kanky don't do that to you scared the life out of me" I giggled relieved that it was only him and not an enemy.

"Come on we have to go help Temari and Gaara their already at the wall" We quickly started to run and jump from roof top to roof top hoping to get there in a shorter time.

When we reached the top of the wall we could see smoke and Nin assembling below us.

"Rayne you go see if Gaara needs help and I'll go find Temari ok" and with that he left running.

I ran across the wall searching everywhere when I spotted a familiar head of red hair, running to his side quickly I saw him deal the final blow to an enemy nin in front of him. He turned and looked at me scowling.

"Where is Kankuro" he growled "I sent for Kankuro not you now leave" I took a step back bewildered to what I had done.

I gathered myself before speaking "Gaara the village is being attacked so obviously you need all the help you can get at the moment and Kankuro had gone to help Temari and ordered that I help you"

Gaara turned away from me and said "I don't need any help" I sighed and turned to go find Kankuro when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Wha- I was cut off by a kunai knife whizzing past my nose

"Be more careful, you might as well stay here. Your Hokage won't like it if you get killed" I yanked my arm back and faced him

"Well that's not your problem is it" I snapped and stomped off to my own part of the wall ready to defend when the Nin fronted their attack. A sudden battle cry and an explosion brought my attention to the Nin below us. They had started too run forward and the battle began.


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that there will be a lengthy gap between updates from now on. I am really sorry but my computer crapped itself. I am currently using my friends computer to load these chapters but i will continue to write them on paper and stuff so i can type them on the computer and post them here :D**

**heartlessRayne - I hope this makes up for the last chapter being short :D**

Chapter 26

As the Nins ran forward I got into battle stance. I met them head on. A deafening clash of metal was heard all throughout the wall as Kunai met Kunai. I turned leaving combo upon combo against the small group of Nin that ran at me. The Nin started to make hand signals and I switched from taijutsu to ninjutsu

"Breath of the ice demon" I called out as I cloud of icy fog flew at the Nin.

The Nin looked confused as they tried to use jutsu and found that they couldn't. _"Rayne look out" _I heard Koori call as a Nin moved up behind me and threw a bunch of giant shuriken. I tried to move and looked down to see my feel encased in rock. I made the appropriate hand signs and a wall of ice shot up and blocked them _"That was too close pay more attention" _I nodded to myself and scanned the field to find my next opponent. Four ran forward to attack me and yet again I made hand signs.

"Frozen tornado" as I spoke the wind around us picked up and got colder. A white tornado moved towards the enemy Nin and they turned to run but it was too quick. It picked them up and they started screaming as the small razor sharp shards of ice inside the tornado started to rip them to shreds. When the screaming stopped I looked around to see how the others were doing. I could see Temari and Kankuro in the distance facing off against seven Nin and Kankuro had crow and salamander out while Temari was swinging at them with her fan. I glance to my left to see Gaara crushing multiple Nin with his sand and the other Nin defending the village were doing fine as well

The attack against the sand village lasted a little over an hour and when it finished the sand village was victorious. Kankuro and Temari made their way over to me and I was panting heavily from using most of my chakra. I had not yet been able to use any of Koori's as it was too volatile and it could turn against me if I didn't have it mastered. I looked Temari and Kankuro over to find any wounds from the battle; apart from a few little scratches like me they had no major wounds. Gaara walked over to our little huddle holding something in his hand. I stared at him shocked, unlike Temari, Kankuro and myself he didn't have a scratch on him.

"This came from the Nin who were attacking us" He threw the headband on the floor. "They were Rock shinobi" he said in a bored tone, it was almost as if he didn't care that they attacked us at all. "They only opposed a small threat; it was probably just a test to see how strong we are". I was shocked. It was just a test, how could it be, they were people that they sent to fight us. They weren't objects and they knew that they would get slaughtered.

"_Rayne calm down, that's just how it is in a life of a ninja. People are sent out to die" _I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Koori was right, that's just how it was to be a ninja, I had made my own choice to be one and in doing that I accepted that I might one day be sent on a mission that takes my life.

"Rayne what do you think?" a sudden voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

Temari sighed "What do you think about this attack, do you think that it's just a test and do you think that there will be more?" I looked at the bodies all around me and sighed.

"I think that it was just a test but no more will come. They will probably use the information that they gathered from here as a statistic for who they want as their allies for a probable upcoming war." They all looked at me like I had suddenly grown two heads,

"Hey who would have known that you had a pretty good brain for tactics and politicians" Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Well that comes with practically living with Hinata, Pervy Sage and Shikamaru" I replied with scorn.

"Who the hell is Pervy Sage" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. I giggled at her curious look

"Its Sage Jiraiya". Kankuro let out a sudden full bellied hysterical laugh.

"Ha-ha y-you call him P-Pervy Page ha-ha" Kankuro got out between fits of laughter.

"Well he is a rather large pervert". We were suddenly interrupted by a guard running at us.

"Rayne Yuki you have an urgent letter from Lady Hokage." I looked at the others and took the letter from the guard.

Rayne

This is an urgent message. I require you to return, we have received word that the people Jiraiya have been tracking called the Akatsuki are looking to capture the tailed beasts. We require you to guard Naruto twenty-four seven. We have called him back from his current mission and are keeping an eye on him until you return. When he does return he will be your responsibility from then on out. You and Jiraiya are the only other ones that know of this mission. I will explain more when you return.

Tsunade


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I showed the others the message and got ready to depart as the letter indicated that I leave immediately. Temari and Kankuro sat in my room as I packed and talked to me about the good times we had together.

"Hey Rayne remember when you and Temari hated each other and you guys had that bitch fight in Hinomi's office, that was awesome" Kankuro smiled as he reminisced

"That was almost three months ago" Temari added "It seems so long ago, do you miss home?". I looked up at Temari and Kankuro from packing.

I had tears in my eyes as I whispered "this is my home". Temari burst into tears and gathered me in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you" she cried. Kankuro cleared his throat and looked away, but not fast enough and I caught the tears in his eyes as well.

"Kanky I'm going to miss you" I said leaping into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you to little sister". I sat treasuring the feeling of being held by who I considered my big brother for as long as I could. I slowly pulled myself away and wiped my tears.

"I need to go" I whispered. I picked up my backpack and made my way to the door. I looked around and felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest. I didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Gaara wasn't there to say goodbye or the fact that I had to say goodbye. Looking at the floor I exited the building with Kanky and Temari in tow. Walking to the entrance of the village I willed my tears away, I would not cry again. As I reached the entrance I didn't turn around to bid my family goodbye. Temari choked out a goodbye but I didn't return one. Kankuro didn't say anything but I could hear his sniffles. This could be the last time I saw any of them. The Akatsuki were powerful and if any of them attempted to take Naruto I would give my life to stop them. I took the first step outside the gates and kept walking not looking back. If I stopped I wouldn't be able to go again, just one foot in front of the other.

"It's just you and me now Koori" I whispered.

I had started to run after the village disappeared from sight and I let out a sigh.

"_Rayne you have a visitor at the edge of the dessert"_

"Friend or foe?" I questioned but I received no answer. As I reached the edge just below a tree I stopped and waited for my visitor. It didn't take long for them to show up. I couldn't mask my surprise as Gaara landed beside me.

"Gaara" I gasped. Just when I thought I had my emotions under control a sob slipped out of my mouth and I felt the tears flow freely down my face. I turned around not wanting him to see me cry. I was a shinobi for god's sake I should have more control over my. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see his face. Amazingly it was a mixture of emotions. Anger, sadness, anxiety, irritation, it looked like he was fighting with himself as his expression flew from one to the other.

"Gaara" I whispered. He looked down at me with such sadness in his eyes and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't get it out. I closed my eyes and looked away. He looked like he was in agony. He had never opened up to anyone but here he was in front of me plainly showing his emotions and I didn't know what to do. A feeling of helplessness overcame me and I looked back to him. There was an intense look in his eyes and I gasped. Slowly he lifted his hand from m shoulder to slowly slide up my neck and rest on my cheek. I felt a tingle as his hand moved. It was the same feeling I had been suppressing this whole time. I had never felt this way before. I wanted to help him so much; I wanted him to be happy, to not feel like a monster, to not want to kill people. I just didn't know what to do.

"_Its love" _Koori said. I could feel him smiling at me. Gaara closed his eyes. The familiar crease in his forehead returned and I slowly reached up and smoothed it out. Upon contact he flinched and his eyes snapped open. Our gazes met and he slowly leaned in bit stopped as if unsure what to do. I smiled at him and leant in the rest of the way until our lips met softly.

It was like a small explosion. The moment our lips touched I felt it; the small tingle in my heart grew until it was completely consumed. I lifted my arms and put the around his neck and he slowly lifted the hand that wasn't on my cheek to rest on my lower back. I finally felt complete moving my lips softly against his. It only lasted about thirty seconds before we broke away. He rested his forehead against mine both of us breathing softly. Gaara lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were boring into mine.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt but I dint know the right words" he mumbled blushing softly. I giggled at how cute he looked.

"It's ok" I said smiling.

"_Rayne we are short for time" _I sighed realising that I might never see him again.

"Don't be sad" he whispered "If it's meant to be we will see each other again, and if not then I will meet you in the afterlife" he smiled. I stared at him shocked. Who would have known that Gaara would have a soft romantic side? His smile was breathtaking edging onto his face like a butterfly emerging from its cacoon.

"Don't forget me" he whispered before placing something in my hand and vanishing in whirlwind of sand. Tears prickled my eyes as I looked at what he gave me. It was a beautiful necklace with the kanji for love surrounded in red glass. I stood there smiling staring at it.

"_Ooo Rayne's got a boyfriend"_ Koori teased playfully in a sing-song voice .

"Shut up" I said grinning "It's time to go to Konoha" I smiled and started the journey to my old home. Memories of my old and new friends plagued my mind and Gaara's words _"Don't forget me…"_

_**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that there are website links on my profile so you can see what Rayne looks like and what she wears and the necklace :D**  
_


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I just wanted to mega apologize for the delay. My computer finally got fixed and I typed at least four chapters and i was half way through the fifth and it died again. I was so angry I chucked a tantrum and I just didn't write anything else for ages. I decided to write an extra long one today so i guess I'm getting a bit of my inspiration but i was so upset that I lost the other chapters that I have decided to go in a different direction than what I previously decided to go on. Thank-you so much for being patient with me and for the amazing reviews that I have received. So read and enjoy :D**

Chapter 28

I picked up the pace as Konoha came into view. All the feelings of leaving my friends before the mission came back to me. I missed them so much. I looked down at the necklace in my hand and smiled. He likes me. I paused for a moment to tie the necklace around my neck and resumed running. I stopped at the front gate to show the guards my mission papers and quickly made my way to the Hokage's tower. I stood outside her doors and paused to knock. I could hear Naruto's loud whining voice inside and Tsunade's angry one. I listened closer and I could pick out Jiraiya's soft mumble and another voice that I hadn't ever heard before. I smiled; it was just like old times. I quickly opened the door and took a step inside. All the eyes in the room immediately including the strangers, I stared at him and him back at me. He had a mask covering most of his face and he had tied his headband over one of his eyes. He had a jounin vest on and in his hand he held a book.

"Ah Rayne, you've made it back. Good for you, I am now leaving Naruto in your charge. Take a seat and I will explain everything to you." I moved to take a seat across from Tsunade. Naruto took the seat to the left of me and the stranger to the right while Jiraiya remained standing and moved to stand behind my chair. "Ok here's what's happening. As I told you the Akatsuki have Naruto in their sights. We picked this Intel up when Jiraiya and Naruto were on a mission. They encountered Itachi and Kisame but they managed to get away with no injuries. As of this moment all missions to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha are canceled" as she said this she looked at Naruto. I could tell that they had been arguing about this by looking at Naruto's face, he looked absolutely furious.

"If I may but in" the masked man asked

"Go ahead" Tsunade said

"Jiraiya's information said that there was at least three years before the Akatsuki are organized enough to attack Naruto to capture his demon so I am making a suggestion. Jiraiya and Naruto have been planning a trip for three years to train so there is no better timing then now. Don't you think?" Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"Tsunade what does this have to do with me?" I asked

"Well you can hear Naruto's demon and the conversations he has with it and vice versa so you would be a huge help when the demon emerges in his chakra"

"Oh" I said. The masked man looked at me thoughtfully.

"I think Rayne should go with you" he said looking at me. Jiraiya looked at me thoughtfully

"Well I suppose she could, I mean I've been training her for the most part, although Tsunade has taught her the basics as a medial ninja" all through the discussion I was staring at the masked man until It finally clicked. "

Kakashi!" I yelled jumping up and hugging him. He laughed

"I was wondering if you were going to say hello or if you were just going to just sit there and stare at me" I laughed at him and looked down shyly

"Actually I just forgot completely who you were and it only just clicked" I said giggling at how unusual that sounded.

"Gee thanks for the confidence boost, I would have liked to be more memorable, not just the guy with the mask" he said feigning a hurt look. I giggled at him and hugged him again.

"Hey Rayne where'd you get the necklace?" Naruto said pointing at it. I blushed deep crimson

"_Hahaha I was wondering when someone would ask, Gaara gave it to her...and they kissed hahaha" _I almost passed out when I heard Koori speak. Naruto stared at me with his mouth on the floor

"You kissed Gaara!" he shouted. All eyes turned to me accompanying shocked faces and mouths on the floor.

"Well no... I mean yes...but not like that...well yeah it was" I said smiling "But...well...yeah...ya know?" I said making mad gestures. I looked at Tsunade; she had a knowing smile on her face.

"I'm guessing Gaara gave you the necklace" she said "It's beautiful" I smiled in thanks.

"Rayne do you want to accompany us on our trip?" Jiraiya asked. I sat there and considered the pros and cons of the trip. It would be a great time to train with Jiraiya, he could teach me so much, and Naruto would be there to so I would have some company when Jiraiya does his 'research'.

"Ok" I said. Naruto jumped up and swung me into a hug

"Yes your coming with us, it's going to be so fun. We can sleep next to each other and tell each other scary stories and race each other and-"

"Naruto calm down" I said laughing. "When do we leave?" I asked Jiraiya.

"Now, so go get packed and meet us at the gates in an hour and a half, so say your goodbyes and pack" I smiled to myself, this is going to be fun.

I quickly went to my house on the Hyuuga compound and knocked on Hinata's door. When the door opened Neji was standing there looking at me with his usual impassive face.

"Good evening Rayne, how may I help you?" he asked

"Oh hey Neji can you get Hinata for me please?" I asked remembering to be polite to him. After all he was Hinata's cousin and I did practically live next door to him.

"Sure, I will only be a moment" he said I smiled my brightest smile at him. I always had competitions with him to see if I could get him to smile. So far over two years in the running it had never worked but there was no use in trying. After staring at me for about a minute he smirked. "It's not going to work" he said in an amused voice.

"Dam it" I said huffing to myself. He went inside to find Hinata and she popped up at the front door a moment later.

"Rayne" she said smiling and hugging me. "I missed you heaps, we should do something fun tonight to celebrate your return" I smiled at her

"Actually I came to visit you to tell you that I'm leaving again today...only I won't be back for a long time" I frowned at the last part and so did she

"How long is long?" she questioned

"Umm three years" I mumbled

"Three years!" she yelled. Hinata had finally come out of her bubble with me and didn't stutter when it was just me around. It all changed when there were other people present though.

"Sorry Hinata but I'm going away with Jiraiya and Naruto on the trip that they're going on. I got invited so I have to go. Plus it will be great to train with both of them" Hinata froze

"N-Naruto is going?" she whispered "For th-three y-years?" oh crap

"Umm yeah, I forgot to mention that, but don't worry three years passes like no time at all" I reassured her as I put my arm around her. "Come on come and help me pack" I said leading her stuttering form back to my house. I quickly unlocked the door and threw my backpack on the bad and started to open drawers and throw clothes in. "Hinata can you grab my stash of money, it's under the TV"

"Sure" she replied. I grabbed all the necessities and some food and sat down at the table with paper a pen and envelopes. I looked at the time and saw that I had the time to write a few letters before I left. I quickly wrote a note explaining the situation to Shikamaru and Kiba. Hinata walked me to the gates where Naruto and Jiraiya were waiting and I gave the letters to Hinata.

"Give these to Kiba and Shika and tell them both to write to me and you as well. I'll write to you first and I'll tell you our next location so you can write while I'm traveling ok?" Hinata nodded and then hugged me.

"Goodbye" she said and I turned to leave. Jiraiya looked at Hinata and nodded in farewell. I nudged Naruto and nodded toward Hinata. It must have finally clicked because Naruto walked over to Hinata and pulled her into a hug. She turned crimson and he laughed

"See-ya Hinata" he yelled back to her as he caught up to us. This was going to be a long three years.

**I just wanted to let you know that there will be a time skip in the next chapter in case you don't read my note on the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading :D**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I've been super busy and have only been able to write a little at a time. So yeah. There is a time skip of three years in this chapter. Oh by the way you can check Rayne's new outfit out, the link is on my profile, just copy and paste it into the URL and BAM your there :D**

**Please Review and stuff. Any criticism is fine, just try not to be to harsh :'( Iit'll hurt my feelings and then i'll have to cry myself a river build myself a bridge and throw myself off it...and then there wont be any more chapters**

Chapter 29

"Come on Rayne hurry up" Naruto yelled as he ran around us in circles.

"_It's been three years and that kid still has to much energy"_ Koori chuckled

"Hey I heard that you old pile of bones" Naruto said turning towards us with his tongue poked out laughed out loud.

"Be on your behaviour when we get back to Konoha" Jiraiya warned "we don't know what has changed".

"Changed shmanged" Naruto grumbled "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see us back, right Rayne" I smiled at him

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you again but sill behave" Naruto pulled a face at me "please" I added sticking out my lip and pulling the puppy dog face at him.

"Fine" he huffed. Haha score one for me. Jiraiya and I looked at each other smiling; we had gotten a lot closer over the past three years. Also over that time I had developed a habit. A bad habit. Over the past years all we ever did was train and Naruto had finally had enough after the first year and a half had passed.

_Flashback_

_Naruto threw down his gloves and declared that he would no longer train until we had a break and did something fun in it. So as usual Jiraiya gave us some money and went off to do some research for his book. Naruto of course went straight for a ramen stand where as I went to the book store. I scanned the shelves to find something I might like. A little crimson book caught my eye and I pulled it out from among the other books. The title read "Icha Icha Paradise" I shook my head but curiosity got the better of me and I opened the first page and started to read. It was smut, yes it was smut, but in all things considered it was quite good smut. I read the first few chapters and I was hooked but before too long the shop owner yelled at me and I decided to buy the book so I could find out what happened. I took the book back to where we were camped and sat down next to my bed and kept reading. After a while Naruto and Jiraiya came back and started to do their own thing until Naruto yelled out _

"_Rayne why are you reading one of pervy sages books?" so of course Jiraiya had to tear up and start ranting about how he had yet another loyal reader and how his books are his gift to men around the world. Until of course Naruto had to point out that I was a girl, not a guy... the argument went on for quite some time and in the end Naruto just gave in and went to bed. From that day forward I was hooked on those books and whenever we passed a bookstore I bought a new one._

Present Time

We neared the Konoha gates and I smiled to myself, home sweet home. Sure I loved being outside of Konoha but I still missed certain things. Like t6he smell of the rain in Konoha, it always smelt different everywhere we would go, here it was sweet and dusty. I had missed the ramen, Naruto had I hooked on Konoha ramen; there was just something about the way it was made here. Of course I missed the people here as well, but there was someone else I missed as well. Gaara, I thought as I played with the necklace around my neck.

"Rayne" Jiraiya said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and right in front of me were the gates into Konoha. My heart jumped in glee and my stomach started to tingle in anticipation. I hadn't heard from my friends in a long time, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba had written to me often but other than that I had had no other contact with Konoha. I had told Hinata that I would be arriving at Konoha today but I didn't know if my letter had reached her on time or not. Naruto was jumping around as we walked through the gates. The usual guards at the front greeted us and Naruto whizzed past us in a blur of orange, black and yellow.

"Naruto" Jiraiya yelled in anger and I giggled.

"Old habits die hard eh Jiraiya?" I said in between bursts of giggles.

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled "I'll see ya later" he said and he started to walk in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"Mmm" I hummed out loud as the familiar sounds of the early morning Konoha greeted me once again. "Now where would Naruto have gone?" I said out loud in thought

"_Where do you think?" _Koori answered

"Haha I know, the Ichiraku Ramen stand of course" I said as I headed in that direction.

I arrived at the stand sooner than I thought and sat down next to Naruto "See anyone yet?" I asked. He turned his head towards me and I fell off my chair laughing. His cheeks were swollen with the food already in his mouth and the other half of the bowl was hanging down his chin.

"Wabt a boo abind aboot" he questioned. It was a good thing that I had become fluent in food otherwise I wouldn't have caught the question.

"Your face" I replied and returned to rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Rayne is that you? And if it is what are you wearing?" a familiar voice questioned. I turned around to find the whole of the rookie nine, minus Sasuke, staring at me. I stood up and smiled

"You betcha it's me, and well my other clothes had a mishap when we were training so I got these" I said gesturing down to my new clothes. Instead of my usual Jumper and singlet I was wearing a purple boob tube, fishnet arm covers that went from my wrists to my neck but cut off before they went down my chest, and a black jounin vest covering my torso and a purple tie around my waist. Instead of my tight pants I wore baggy purple pants that cut off halfway down my calves and they had a hole in them on both sides of my waist from waist to mid thigh, under them I had fishnet until my knees.

"Oh my god" Ino and Sakura screamed while lunging at me but before you could blink I was already on the ground with blonde hair and spiky piggy tails poking me

"Augh I'm being attacked" I screamed and squirmed away

"Rayne" Hinata giggled "It's just Temari" and I immediately stopped moving.

"Tem-Tem?" I questioned

"Who else would it be" she said laughing. I squealed and jumped up to hug her.

"I missed you so much!" I yelled "how are Kanky and Gaara!" Temari raised her eyebrow at me.

"Since when have you been interested in my baby bro?" she questioned. I blushed but before I could make up an excuse Naruto appeared out of nowhere

"Since they made out!" he yelled. Everything went deathly silent and all eyes shot to me.

"You what?" Temari said slowly.

"I...Well...um...you see..."

"Oh and don't forget the necklace he gave her" Naruto butted in again. I turned to face Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you right here and now and Jiraiya won't be able to save you this time" I hissed at him with as much venom in my tone as I could master. Just before I could pounce on him Shizune appeared beside me.

"Temari, Naruto, Sakura, and Rayne we need you immediately in the Hokage's office" and then she disappeared. We quickly hurried to the Hokage's tower and into Tsunade's office. She sat in her chair with her head lowered and one of her hand was rubbing the bridge of her nose and Kakashi was leaning up against the wall.

"Naruto Rayne I know you only just got home but there had been a mission that is unavoidable to my attention. It seems that you weren't the only tailed beast that the Akatsuki were after. The Kazekage of the sand village was captured last night and Kankuro went after them and was stopped and was injured above and beyond capability for healing Suna. Sakura you're the poisons expert so healing Kankuro is up to you. Naruto, Kakashi you will be meeting up with team Guy near Sauna and will be proceeding on with the rescue mission for the Kazekage. Rayne you will be going with them as a medic as you have completed your training under me for field wounds." Throughout the entire speaking one question remained unanswered.

"Who is the Kazekage?" I asked. Tsunade's eyes filled with grief.

"Gaara of the Sand"

**Please review**

**I'll love you forever if you do XD  
**


	32. Chapter 30

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all of your positive reviews I have been writing more and therefore im posting more chapters faster. So thanks for the reviews and I hope you give me some more in the future. Hope you enjoy and please review

* * *

Chapter 30

My world went blank. I was lost again, nowhere to be found. My world was crashing around me. How could anyone be that powerful? How could anyone try to hurt the one that I hold so dear to me? His life was only beginning.

"Rayne, can you hear me". I opened my eyes to see myself being held up by Kakashi.

"Is he alive?" that was the next question to be answered.

"We don't know his exact medical condition but from what news we heard from Sauna he's not in a stable condition. That's why I need you to find him as soon as possible". I nodded and Kakashi started to get everyone organised.

"Be at the front gates in half an hour, gather all the equipment that is needed, but pack lightly, we need to be in sauna double-time" with that we all departed. I was still in a daze, I just couldn't understand, not to mention I couldn't hear myself think over Koori's growls. I quickly made my way to my small house and started to throw things in my backpack. Kunai knives, senbon needles, food pills, plasma pills, bandages, water, scrolls containing medical equipment and medical books (I always found it useful to carry my equipment in scrolls) paper bombs, smoke bombs, makibishi, wire and trap disarming tools. I tied my now mid back length hair into a ponytail and made my way to the front gates. I was the only one there, I guess I am early. Jiraiya jumped down from the tree above me and stood next to me. We stood in silence until Naruto came running. We all stood there in silence until Jiraiya broke it.

"I don't want you to use that jutsu" he said looking at me. Over the past three years I had been learning to use Koori's chakra like Naruto does with the Kyuubi.

"If it comes to it I will" I said defiantly staring him dead in the eyes. A look of grief swept over his face and I slowly softened my stare.

"Naruto" he said looking at him "You had better look after Rayne. Or I'm coming for you" I smiled as Naruto went white. Jiraiya scuffed mine and Naruto's hair and walked away

"Hey" Naruto called out "why have I got to look after her, she's a walking disaster" I grinned. I had been given that nickname from Jiraiya and Naruto as for the past three years everywhere we went disaster struck. Sure most of it had been from Jiraiya getting caught peeping on girls and from Naruto up to his own mischievous intent but I admittedly had done my own fair share of incidents. While writing to Hinata she had said that Naruto and Jiraiya had been rubbing off on me. I didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult so I just let it be.

"Ok so let's go everyone, and remember, were going double speed to get there faster" I had once again let myself drift into my memories. I hope to whatever is out there that it doesn't get me into trouble.

We run through the forest like there was no tomorrow. All my thoughts were on getting Gaara back safely. I swear if anyone has hurt him.

"_Now now Rayne I'm sure he's fine. After all he has Shikaku with him"_ Koori grumbled

"Sorry" I whispered. I had been thinking thoughts like these ever since we had started to run through Konoha's forest. I'm sure Koori has heard enough by now. I tried to keep my thoughts on other things but that's where I usually got into trouble. My feet suddenly hit something soft and I looked down. "Sand" I exclaimed. Sakura stopped and looked at me

"Haven't you been paying attention at all" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Well, I err" I looked down ashamed to let my thoughts distract me and put the others in danger. What if it had been the Akatsuki, I would be dead and they would be one more step towards getting Naruto. I couldn't let that happen. What had Jiraiya been teaching me for the past few years? He had said one lesson, 'keep your eyes on the horizon, your peripheral vision picks up any unusual sights and movements while still concentrating on where you need to go'. I should keep that in mind. "Sorry Sakura" I mumbled and started to catch up with the others. Keep your eyes locked on the horizon. I slowly chanted through my head.

It wasn't long before we reached Suna. Things were hectic, there were people running everywhere and the front gate was in ruins. We jumped over the rubble and made our way quickly to the hospital to heal Kankuro. When we reached the hospital it was just like outside. There was no order and there were people bleeding and injured lying in the main hall not getting attended to. My instincts kicked in immediately and I said a quick word to Temari and Sakura.

"You guys go on, Sakura you find an antidote for Kankuro and I'll get this place organised. You know where to find me if you need help" Sakura and Temari nodded and ran on to find Kankurou's room. My heart clenched. What if she couldn't help Kanky? This place is in ruins, it was in order and fine while I was here. Well I suppose that's what you get when your Kazekage gets kidnapped by S rank criminals. Ok, time to get this place in order. I went over to the reception desk and jumped up onto it so that everyone could see me.

"Ok!" I yelled "it's time we got a bit of order around here, you two" I said pointing to two girls running around like their heads were cut off "find all available rooms and start filling them with patients. Take two more with you to record who they are and their health status. I want the most injured to be top priority on the healing schedule, and I want you two to be organising the reception desk. I want files categorised and put away, when you're finished I want you to be answering phone calls and taking messages. Now for the rest of you I want the more experienced healers to be in the operating rooms and the other I want you to choose a room and start healing and doing checkups" I finished giving orders and everyone was still standing in place "Well you heard me. Get your arses into gear!" I yelled making everyone scamper off and start doing their designated duty_._

"_Haha scared little things aren't they, though the one with the long brown hair was quite sexy. I wouldn't mind tapping that. We could play doctor whenever she wanted"_ Koori purred sounding suggestive.

"Koori shut up or you'll need a doctor in a minute, now find the others I want to see if I can help them while these guys get organised and I want to know the soonest we can go get Gaara back"


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I raced down hallway after hallway following Koori's sense of direction and finally found myself face to face with Kakashi. "Where's Kankuro" I practically shouted at him "Why aren't you helping Sakura".

"Calm down Rayne, Kankuro is inside the room and Sakura is draining the poison out of him. But the problem is that no-one has been able to find a cure for it yet" I nodded sadly and made my way into the room preparing for worst. Upon opening the door I saw Sakura standing over Kankuro withdrawing the poison. She had a thick sheen of sweat on her forehead and her brows were creased.

"Sakura" I said to make my presence known "How's he doing?" I said letting my chakra flow into her to soothe her strain. I could see her visibly relax as my chakra flowed into her.

"There's so much poison" she said "I haven't had much experience draining poison. The most I have done is common poisoned kunai and that's only a little bit of poison. This is a whole different story. The longer it's in his system the more it expands. I'm having a hard time keeping up" she hung her head in exhaustion. The green light of her chakra started to fade and I put my hands over hers.

"Sakura I can handle this, I've done it loads of times while I was training with Jiraiya and Naruto, you go and start to find the cure for the poison and I'll keep extracting it" Sakura looked up at me gratefully and smiled a faint smile.

"Thanks" she whispered. She turned and left the room and I started to concentrate my chakra into Kankuro and slowly but surely the poison started to recede. I continued to withdraw the poison for the next hour and he slowly started to stop sweating and he slipped into a peaceful sleep. I moved a chair to his bedside and I sat down and placed my hand on his head to check his temperature. It was a little higher than usual but that was normal. I sighed and stood up. It was time to check how the hospital staffs were faring.

I walked out the door and signalled Kakashi to keep watch of Kankuro and to call me if there was any change. I walked back down the same hallways I had came through and peered through all the door I passed to check for unattended patients but there was none.

"Hey you're pretty good at keeping these guys in line" I immediately recognised that voice and I turned around to see Temari smiling a small sad smile.

"Yeah" I answered "it's just like looking after Naruto and Jiraiya, you have to firm and look like you're going to clobber them if they don't do what you say" I gifted her with a smile and a wink.

"Want to get some coffee with me?" she asked I nodded I reply and started to walk towards the coffee lounge.

"I'm just going to stop at the reception desk for the paperwork I asked for earlier" I said to Temari and I quickly walked over to the desk we were passing by. "Is everything in order?" I questioned them. They both nodded and Temari and I continued to the coffee lounge. Once we arrived I immediately sat down and started to look through the paperwork. Temari got us both a coffee and stared curiously at what I was reading. Feeling her stare I looked up at her. "I'm looking at Gaara's medical records and background information that has been gathered about him for the past few years". Temari looked shocked and I smiled. "Did you really think that they wouldn't be gathering information on not only the Kazekage but someone that is a container for a demon?" I said smiling. I kept looking over them but frowned at the lack of information about medical treatment. They didn't even have his blood type. It was understandable that he hadn't been injured much except for the chuunin exams but they didn't even take blood tests or anything when he got knocked out. I suddenly was overcome with the anxiety to find him and bring him home.

"You miss him don't you" Temari whispered frowning. I remained silent for a while considering what she would say if I said yes and finally decided to hell with it. I locked eyes with her and said

"More than anything" I unconsciously touched my necklace and Temari smiled wistfully.

"I know how you feel" she said quietly. My head snapped up and I eyed her questionably. "Promise not to tell anyone" she said smiling and I nodded. "Who" I asked and Temari started to blush and she leaned closer to me and whispered "Shikamaru". I grinned like a Cheshire cat and squealed.

"Haha now I have dirt on you" I teased.

Before Temari could answer back Naruto come running in the room panting. "Sakura has found an antidote. Kakashi says we leave in ten minutes after you have administered it to Kankuro"

"Why can't Sakura give it to him?" I questioned.

Naruto looked down sadly and said "She passed out from overusing her chakra while finding it, Kakashi found her in the greenhouse holding three vials of the antidote" I nodded and Temari and I moved quickly down the hallway to Kankurou's room. Once we reached his room Kakashi stood up reached into his pocket and handed me the three vials. I looked over his shoulder and saw an older woman holding Sakura up making her way over to an available bed. Sighing I walked over to Kankurou's bed and started to dab his arm with an alcohol wipe. Taking the lid off the needle I quickly slid it into his arm and injected the fluid.

"I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up but the antidote has already started to eat away at the remaining poison" I said giving everyone an update on his status. I moved over to the old lady and Sakura and started to check her health with my chakra. "She'll be fine she has just over exhorted her chakra just like Naruto said. She'll be awake in a few hours so she will be able to keep an eye on Kankuro's health while were gone. Everyone get your backpacks and restock your supplies while you're here. You have ten minutes starting now" I opened my backpack and took out my medical equipment scroll and opened the seal to check my equipment. The old lady came over to me and looked me over with scrutinizing eyes.

"You look familiar" she said slowly squinting.

"I haven't ever met you before" I replied.

"What's your name?" she asked curtly obviously not used to be kept waiting.

"My name is Rayne Yuki, and you are" I said growing sick of her being rude.

"Chiyo, your friend Sakura is more skilled at making antidotes than you. What are you useful at?" she said rudely.

"I'm a medical ninja, I heal people, I'm the best at battlefield injuries and my mentor is Tsunade the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, now if you don't mind I have to check my medical supplies for the mission."

"Me too" she answered and I turned to face her

"You're going with us?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it squirt?" I smiled at her slightly enjoying her attitude.

"Nah, I'm just afraid that you won't be able to keep up granny" I said with a smirk. Chiyo broke out into a full smile

"I think I like you squirt"

"Same up granny"


	34. Author

Authors note

Hey guys I'm so sorry but I won't be updating for a while. I'm currently moving again and my dad just got diagnosed with cancer. I'm really sorry about the wait and I'm halfway through a chapter but I have too much stuff going on to update. I appreciate all the reviews that everyone has given me and I hope that you will continue to be patient and keep an eye out for the next chapter.

Thankyou

RayneCeleste


	35. Chapter 32

**Hey guys thankyou so much for being patient. Good news my dad is on the way to recovery. So I will be able to update in a short amount of time instead of the huge wait like this time. As always thankyou so much for reading I really appericiate it and please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions please voice them.**

Chapter 32

We ran through the front entrance of the village filled to the brim with new energy for the journey to find Gaara. Kakashi soon stopped us and sent out Pakkun to locate the Akatsuki's base from the scrap of clothing Sakura found in Kankuro's hand. We resumed running and a long silence followed as we were all shaken up that someone had taken out Gaara and we would soon have to fight them to get him back safe and sound.

"Rayne, you may need to speak to Naruto soon. I believe that he is going to snap and beat the crap out of someone or something." I quickly moved forward to the head of the group that Naruto was leading and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes locked with mine and they showed an orange pupil instead of the natural shining blue they usually showed.

"It's going to be fine Nar, we'll beat the crap out of these guys and Gaara will be ok and we'll go home safe and sound and when we get home Sakura will be full of energy and angry that she missed out on kicking some Akatsuki butt, K?' I said thoughtful and happy like. Naruto smiled at me and his eyes slowly regained their normal colour.

"Thanks Ray, I almost lost it there"

"its cool Naru just keep it calm. Ok?"

"Ok" Naruto said with a smile. A clearing up ahead slowed us down in our pursuit and we became more cautious as we saw a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the field. Kakashi motioned us to land near the person in battle formation. As soon as our feet touched the ground the figure spun around revealing it was a man. I quickly took in his appearance Nin and adding the red clouds on the jacket I recognised him immediately.

"Itachi Uchiha" Kakashi said calmly "what brings us the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance"

"_Nothing good I suppose" _Koori grumbled _"He probably didn't even bring me any cake"_. Naruto stifled a giggle as the nine tailed fox added _"or jellybeans"_ punctuated with a clear picture of them with sad faces. I was brought back to reality when the Uchiha answered in a monotone voice.

"I'm here to stop you from reaching Gaara of the Sand in time resulting in his death".

"_Geeze what happened to the days when you had to torture the information out of the enemy" _

"those days are long gone brother" answered the fox. I stepped forward in rage

"How dare you hurt an innocent person like him, all you want in life is destruction and chaos. What's wrong with having a bit of peace in your life?"

"Rayne don't make him angry" Kakashi whispered edging over to me.

"Family is the only peace in existence and all of mine are dead" Itachi said studying me over

"what about your brother Sasuke, or isn't he good enough to be classed as a member of your family anymore?"

Itachi took a step towards me and smirked "I know who you are now, no wonder you looked so familiar"

"Yeah, yeah I'm Sasuke's friend and a leaf Nin, so what?"

"No not that, that I already knew but I knew you from before then Rayne Yuki" he said still smirking "When you were about four I used to bring you cake and you would gobble it down like it was the last bit of food in the world, of course you got it everywhere while doing so but at least you enjoyed it". I stared open mouthed at him.

I took a step forward "You knew me when I was four?" I questioned cautiously.

"Yes of course I did, you used to call me Ita-kun or Tatchi-kun if my memory serves me correctly. Oh and let's not forget Koori-Akuma your beloved play mate. Of course though back then he was on the outside of your body not within as he is now. Is any of this bringing back memories" I shook my head to show him I didn't.

"Rayne I know your curious but can you trust this guy?" Kakashi murmured to me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kakashi this guy may be the missing link to my life" I whispered "It's a chance I have to take"

"Koori is this guy for real?" I _questioned _

"_...he was a part of your past...and that's where he should have stayed" _he growled. I stiffened up and let out a menacing growl when he moved his hand to his pocket.

"Keep your hands in front of you" I hissed trying to contain Koori. He was growling ferociously inside of me and I saw Naruto stiffen up as he did so. Kakashi took a step forward and addressed Itachi.

"Why don't we save your reunion for another time? We really must be going were on a tight schedule" he finished with one of his signature eye smiles. Itachi looked at me and winked disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Kakashi turned to face me again and his face was serious. He pulled his headband up and revealed his eye. Reaching forward he grabbed me by the shoulders and jerked me forward causing me to look directly into his Sharingan eye. I gasped and waited to be transported into another dimension or however it worked but nothing happened. Kakashi sighed and let me go hiding his eye from sight as well.

"Just as I thought" he whispered turning away. Chiyo looked at me with curious eyes

"They used to tell stories about you" she said softly "'the girl that could tame the beast"


	36. Chapter 33

**Hi guys thankyou so much for the reviews! I love them. I hope this piece of information about Rayne will give you more of an idea of her past. I love that so many people are sticking with the story and liking it. Thanks again for the reviews and please keep sending them at me :D The more you review the faster the chapters will fly out**

Chapter 33

Chiyo lapsed into a daze as she spoke. "It was said that when you were little your clan was wiped out and you were the only survivor. You had somehow made it away from the battle and ran into the forest that was behind your house. You were the chosen one to lead your clan into the future, well that was your duty being the clan leader's daughter and all. Your father and mother had chosen you to have Koori Akuma sealed inside of you. You had been the more powerful out of all of the clan's member's children you and they knew that there was trouble brewing in the winds so they chose to seal him inside of you at a young age. Koori is the Demon of the snow and ice and he holds all of the information about the Yuki Clan however he was made to makes a vow to only reveal the clan secrets little by little so whoever he was sealed inside wouldn't go power hungry.

"There was word that you had died but one day a traveller made his way through the Sand Village saying that he saw a tall man with black hair and red eyes carrying a small girl with black hair. At first I didn't believe him but soon enough I came around and a little hope bloomed inside of me. I was a close friend of the Yuki clan village elder back then. I was there the day you were born and announced to the village. We all had such high hopes for you. The leaders of the clan by tradition had to have your chakra levels tested and they were off the charts. That was one of the main reasons we decided to seal Koori inside of you.

"We thought that the Yuki clan had been wiped out because word of such a powerful child being born had circulated in the other Clans. One of the first we considered capable of this was the Akatsuki but after the traveller saw Itachi carrying you so gently we moved against the idea. My brother and I are the only ones that knew of your whereabouts and we made a pact to keep you safe until you were of age. Even if you were with the Akatsuki you were being protected from the assassins that were after you. I only shared this information with one other person in my life apart from my brother and that is the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya"

I sat with my head whirling from all the information I had just been told. Koori was oddly silent and everyone was staring at me with wonder. I bowed my head and tried as hard as I could to remember something, anything from my past and nothing came to me. I let out a growl of frustration. I was suddenly curious "What date was I born?" I asked with a soft whisper. Chiyo smiled

"October the 6th at roughly 11 o'clock, it was horrible weather, there was a storm that night and the wind was ferocious. Your mother was terrified that it was a bad omen but your father said that only the strongest of souls could have chosen to be born in weather like this" she said smiling and shaking her head. The look on your mother and fathers face was pure peace as you were handed to them. You opened your eyes and glared at them as if to say 'stop looking at me like that you freaks'"

Chiyo and Naruto let out a chuckle "Yeah" Naruto said, that sounds like Rayne alright. I glanced at Kakashi and he was smiling.

"Well" he said getting up "I think we have wasted enough time here, let's move on now that we have had a break"

We started to race through the trees again. My head was spinning with all of the new information about my past. I was slightly angry at Koori for not divulging any of this to me but I understood the vows that he had to make for the sake of my lost clan. My head suddenly snapped back to reality as Gaara's face flew through my mind. "Gaara" I whispered as a wave of dread came crashing down on me washing away and thoughts of my past. How could I have forgotten the most important part of this mission? My head whirled through all of the scenarios of this mission. The worst being that we would arrive and it would already be too late.

"_I can still feel a faint trace of Shikaku's chakra he's still alive. As long as I can feel my brother hope is with us"_ Koori whispered. My hand subconsciously reached up and touched my necklace. It felt warm against my neck; I had not taken it off since the day I got it. Ibiki kept telling me to take it off as Nin weren't allowed to have personal items that could identify them to enemy Nin on their person but I didn't care. I told him that since I don't wear a mask then what was the point if they could see my face from memory and if they hadn't seen me before than they mustn't have been very good nin or whoever sent them to kill me wasn't very organised so they couldn't pose a very big threat to my wellbeing. I was yelled at for an hour for that comment but it made Anko laugh. A sharp bark broke me from my trance. 'I have to stop daydreaming' I whispered to myself.

"Were here" Pakkun whispered


	37. Please Read

Authors note.

Sorry to everyone for the long long time waiting. I really don't know if I can continue to write this story anymore. Those who have read the previous authors notes would know that my fater had cancer and was on the road to recovery. Two weeks after I submitted my last chapter he got more results back from the doctors and they found that he had more cancerous cells in his brain. Sadly they found it was inoperable. My dad died four months after he found out the news. He was an extremely big supporter of my story and was the one that got me hooked on Naruto to start with. We used to watch it together all the time. Sorry this is really hard to write. I miss him so much. They say that life goes on after the loss of a loved one. Life may go on but it's empty without them. Lifeless. Please forgive me and let me know if you think the story is worth continuing. Please review. Every review shows your support for the story.

Sorry again for rambling.

RayneCeleste.


End file.
